Second Life
by Viperwatcher
Summary: Gideon Hart was a normal marine...until he died. He awoke again only to find himself being...different. He gradually accepts the second life he was given and makes the best of it. COMPLETE. R&R PLEASE.
1. Prologue

**Hey wassup, Viperwatcher here! Like I said in my profile this story, is a multi-view story. It contains 3rd person _and_ 1st person. Almost all of the paragraphs are in 3rd person. Excluding those that begin with an, asterisk(*) those are the paragraphs that are being _told _or_ narrated_ by my OC. This story was somewhat shaky since its hard to think of things to do when the war between the humans and Covenant were over but I managed to find one. This is a more Thel and Rtas fiction but they are just supporting. The Master Chief _may_ make an appearance... I don't know. As usual, don't be surprised by Cameo appearances that are going to pop up here and there. ****There may be some plot holes that I may have overlooked, I apologize in advance. I tried my best in making all the canon characters stay in character, but I had to improvise at certain points, since I really couldn't imagine how would they react.****This story is rated M for mature scenes that_ may_ appear in the story. **

**So with all that said and done, I present the prologue of my story,**

**Second Life  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

*I sighed at the thought of it all. Since when did the world turn upside down…? Now I'm believer at 'be careful for what you wish for'. It was true; it was the ugly truth. I can't believe I died, and was 'reborn' if you could call it that. I was a skeptic for those types of things and well…. Oh sorry, didn't see you there. Was I rambling again? Sorry. What? You want to know what I'm talking about. Well it can't hurt to tell you the story. Where do I begin, Hmm… Oh I know. It all started at that day…*

"This is Gideon Hart, it's all quiet, sir."

Gideon Hart *that's Me.* was standing on a hill, looking over the plains of the planet, Torpin. They were on a Loyalist Skirmish mission and he was assigned to due to some reconnaissance. He lowered his radio and grabbed his binoculars. At the far end of the lush forest was smoke. Smoke can mean one thing; fire. And when there's fire, there's bound to be someone created it.

"Sir, I've just spotted, smoke rising out of the forest, a few miles away from my position." said Gideon over the radio.

"Checking data…Excellent work Gideon, Intel says that the Loyalist camp is there and you just confirmed it. Head back to base now to plan on the assault." said his captain.

"Roger." said Gideon and he made his way down the hill.

The vehicle he used to get here, a mongoose, was parked at the bottom. He slung his rifle and placed the key in the ignition. The vehicle rumbled to life and he gunned the engine. He stepped on the gas and he zoomed forward. He passed by dozens of foliage and weird looking trees. Of course none of these trees looked familiar to him as he was on a different planet; a planet so alien…so different.

He didn't actually want to be part of the mission but he was bored. Everything pretty much settled down once the war was done. The Chief was missing but the Arbiter made it back on the _Dawn_. Whoop de do. Now after some peace talks and finalization of the alliance, the elites or Sangheilis, as they call themselves, are now working with them.

They hadn't been on this planet long but at least they managed to make a decent base, if you could call it a base. They had a communications building, an armory, a barracks and the Headquarters. He turned off his mongoose as he parked it next to the couple mongooses at the side. He removed his helmet and made his way to headquarters.

The door slid opened and he saw his Captain talking to an elite wearing purple armor. Gideon didn't hate the elites nor liked them; he was just…neutral around them. He was neither intimidated nor relaxed.

"Aha here he is." said his Captain, Cole Gevlin.

"Sir." said Gideon and he did a salute.

"At ease; Gideon I would like you to meet Spec Ops Sub commander Tera'kan Xenom."

"Nice to meet you." greeted Gideon extending out his hand.

"Likewise." said Tera'kan shaking his hand.

"Gideon, I would like you to give us a debriefing." said Cole.

"Yes sir." said Gideon.

*Now I know what you're thinking there's nothing interesting happening, that's because it won't happen until later on the day…*

Gideon went back to the barracks to get some rest after giving his debriefing. He opened the door and went to his bunk. He lied down and was surprised to see someone staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"Do you think we'll get to do action now?" asked his friend, Paul Dayle.

"I don't know. I only hope that we get this mission done so we can return back to the Crow's Nest." answered Gideon.

"True, true…Hey Gid."

"What?"

"Do you believe that when you die you're given a second chance?"

"What do you mean by second chance?" asked Gideon sitting up.

"I don't know…I may mean a second chance in life?"

"So you're asking me, that if I die, will God give me a second chance?" he asked.

"More or less, if you ask him." said Paul.

"Well… How should I know, I haven't died yet." said Gideon with a smirk.

"You have a point." said Paul then he went back to his bunk. Gideon rolled his eyes and lied down the bed.

*When Paul asked me that question, I really didn't know the answer to it. No one would, because you basically have to die to know, and I didn't want to die. I pushed that specific conversation at the back of my head and got some sleep. I woke up three hours later by Paul, since we were being called…*

"Men…and elites, in just a few hours we'll storm the Loyalist camp." began Cole. Gideon and Paul were back at Headquarters. They were in the meeting room being briefed in the next 'storm' mission. With them were the Spec Ops elite.

"The plan is simple. We go in there, do a surprise attack, and kill all them; any questions?" No one raised their hands. Cole smirked.

"Perfect, I want you all geared up and ready to go in one hour. Dismissed." said Cole. Gideon stood up and headed outside. The elites went back to their ship to get geared up whilst the humans went to the armory.

Gideon went in and grabbed himself two SMG's and dual wielded them. Paul grabbed a shotgun and a pistol. Everyone distributed the grenades evenly among the individuals.

Ten minutes later they all boarded warthogs (the elites squeezed themselves in) and they headed out. It was at the middle of the night which made the forest dark. The moon of the planet was at least giving them some decent lighting. Gideon was the driver of one of the warthogs, his passengers was an elite and Paul on the turret.

They moved on as a convoy and eventually stopped a few feet away from the Loyalist camp. Everyone huddled to a corner for the finalization of the plans.

"When I shoot the first bullet, we come in guns blazing." said Cole.

"We agree." said Tera'kan.

"Get into positions." said Cole.

Everyone dispersed and hid themselves near the camp. Others behind rocks, some behind trees and most of the elites turned their camouflage on. Cole readied his sniper rifle and look down the scope. He turned on the sniper rifle and aimed. A few seconds later a gunshot was heard, destroying the silence of the night. Everyone sprang into action. Gideon ran in and started shooting every enemy in sight. An elite's shield went down and he died as he got filled with bullets.

Gideon and the elite passenger he had with him took their fare share of enemies down. They ran deeper into the camp and killed more of them. They stood in the center of the area with there backs to each other.

"Nice shooting!" praised Gideon.

"Likewise to you human." said the elite.

"Where do you think they are?" Gideon asked.

"They must be hiding, the cowards." said the elite. But both of them looked up when they heard a _hiss_. One of the elites was standing on the roof of a building, and had activated his energy sword. Both of them opened up as the elite ran to the two of them.

*The elite moved like a blur in the darkness, one moment he was there and the next he wasn't. Not only did he disappear, I also felt my eyesight blur for some reason. Before I could turn around I felt something prod my back. My body went completely rigid then felt numb. My hand started shaking; making me dropped my SMG's. I felt something hot trickle down my chest and I looked down.

*What I saw took my breath away. On my chest sticking out were the two ends of an energy sword. I was stabbed from the back, through and through. Not only was that but the sword covered in red _and _purple blood. Meaning my elite friend was also stabbed. The sword was removed and I felt someone push me slowly. My body being rigid followed the momentum and I fell down the ground. My body was losing blood so much that I was lying on my own pool of blood in seconds. Both our blood mixed together making a scarlet color in the night.

*I slowly felt myself slipping away. I honestly thought I would go down differently. Then something flashed in my mind. My conversation with Paul; he said when you die you're given a second chance, _if you ask for it_. I immediately went to shouting in my mind to God saying, 'I don't want to die! Give me my second chance!' I raised my head and saw the elite in front of me wasn't moving. He was dead already. That only made my wanting to live, burn more. I prayed to God that he'll give me my second chance….then my consciousness faded.*

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	2. Chapter Body Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Body Change

*Death wasn't all that I expected it to be. I could feel myself floating off into darkness. I could feel nothing…hear nothing…see nothing…. You're just there in the vast, space of emptiness. Slowly floating into what seem like an eternity. Now I know some of you are wondering how I am still talking to you if I am dead. Well… I'm not dead nor am I a ghost.

*I didn't know how…or…why it happened to me. The answer for the 'how' is still unknown for me but I have a few guesses. I guess the 'why' could be answered by me. I guess it happened because I _asked_ for it. I asked God to give me a Second Chance in life. Well he did…only in a way I wasn't expecting it; ever since that life changing day, my life turned upside down…*

Gideon opened his eyes and blinked as his eyes began to focus. He felt himself, lying somewhere comfortable. He could no longer feel the _tingling_ sensation he felt in his chest that was caused by the sword. He knew for a fact back there that he had…died? He died right? But to him it didn't feel like heaven. Was heaven like this? He sat up wincing slightly and surveyed the room.

This wasn't heaven.

He was in a white room, a medical room perhaps? His body was on a bed. From the pain he felt sitting up, he was still in no condition to move properly. He slowly sat down back at the bed. As he rested he let his mind wander. What had happened back there? He knew for sure that he ought to have died from that stab. He lost so much blood; it was even through and through.

Then he remembered that elite that was next to him. Did he survive as well? He hoped he did. He slowly shook his head as the memories flooded back into him. The reconnaissance he did; his talk with Paul; the raid itself then the image of his near murderer. What had happened after he had passed out? Did the mission went well or awry?

He was zapped out of his musings when he heard the door _hiss_ open. He sat up, wincing, and looked at his visitor. He was expecting Paul or his Sergeant, Cole, but he got someone else. It was an elite wearing Black Armor. A Spec Ops elite. What was a Spec Ops elite visiting him?

The elite smiled at him as he took a seat and sat in front of him. He gave him a curious look as the elite stared at him. He then spoke,

"How are you feeling?" he asked. A generic question so he answered it.

"Fine…I guess." Was it him or his voice sounded…_deeper_?

"I'm glad." said the elite. Ok…why was the elite_ glad_ for him to be _ok_? Not to think of them badly but aren't they not supposed to _care_ about humans?

"Uh….Do I know you?" asked Gideon. The elite looked at him confused.

"Very funny." said the elite. But Gideon only looked at him more, confused.

"I…Uh….I really don't know who you are." said Gideon honestly. The elite looked at him curiously, and then sighed.

"Oh that's… right. The doctor said your brain might have suffered…from a little brain damage… that may result to slight amnesia." explained the elite. Gideon just nodded.

"You can't remember who I am?" he asked. Gideon just shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll help you remember. My name is Alster 'Cerpem. I'm your childhood friend." said Alster.

*Yes, the elite just said he was my childhood friend. At that point I was literally like, 'What the heck?'*

Gideon just blinked at him, confused even more. That didn't make any sense. He clearly remembered that his childhood friends were _humans_ not elites. Why was this elite saying he was his childhood friend?

"You can't remember…?" asked Alster. Gideon just shook his head.

"Hmm… Maybe the doctor was off; you suffered more than _slight _amnesia. Tell me, what is your name?" asked Alster.

"My name is Gideon Hart." answered Gideon. Alster stared at him then chuckled.

"That's not your name, last name to be exact. Your name is Gideon 'Keslom, don't forget that." corrected Alster.

*What the heck was going on? First he tells me that he was my childhood friend, and then he corrects me on my own name? Something was definitely up...*

"Come, the doctor has said you are now to be discharged. I will give you privacy to put on your armor." said Alster then he left.

*Armor? Since when did I started wearing armor? I asked myself...*

Gideon shook his head. Maybe it was just best to play along for a while. He stood up from the bed, groaning slightly as his body was literally stiff. He approached the pile where the elite indicated and noticed that there really was armor. He looked up and saw a mirror. What he saw made took his breath away.

Staring at him from the reflection was an elite. He confirmed it as an elite as he noticed that trademark split jaw. He turned his head to the side and reflection followed. He waved her hand at the reflection and it mimicked it. Then he noticed his hand. It had 2 fingers and 2 thumbs. He noticed his skin color was black; scaly black. He slowly touched his 'mandibles'. It was solid. He inhaled and exhaled. His mandibles moved accordingly.

He stared stupidly back at the reflection in the mirror. His mind was still processing the information that was being showed to him. Then as his mind concluded what he was he said,

"I'm….an elite." and with that he fainted. The last thing he could hear was his body making a loud_ thud_. The door hissed open and somebody rushed to his side.

* * * * *

Gideon's eyes snapped wide open and he sat upright, regretting this by clutching his chest and winced as a sharp stab of pain crossed it. He was no longer in the medical bay but instead he was lying on a sofa.

"It was only a dream…Oh God." said Gideon to himself. He felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I had one weird dream, I was an elite man, an ELITE." said Gideon turning to the figure. What he saw wasn't a human, but Alster the elite.

"What are you talking about? You _are _an elite." said Alster. Gideon could only stare at him, mandibles agape. So it was true, there was no denying it. He really _was_ an elite. He gulped and blinked at the guy then he moaned,

"Uhh….Noo….." then he placed his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Alster. Gideon looked at him and placed his head on his shoulder and _whimpered_.

"Why are you crying?" asked Alster patting him at the back.

This made Gideon question himself into why was he whimpering. If he were to tell Alster of his _condition_, how would the guy react? He may think his crazy and throw in the _crazy_ room. He didn't want that. So he just mentally accepted, to just… _move on_. Sure things were a little bit crazy but you can't choose fate. Besides he's got Alster anyway to teach him the basics on how to become an elite. How hard can it possibly be?

"It's…Its nothing." said Gideon, raising his head up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"That's great then, you scared me when you fainted."

"I kinda did. Where are we?" Gideon asked.

"We are at the human, medical facility at planet Torpin." answered Alster.

So they haven't left yet.

"Oh…" said Gideon.

"Get dressed, we will leave for the phantom in a few units (hours)." said Alster then he left the room. Gideon nodded and stood up. He wobbled slightly since he was still getting used to his feet or hooves for that matter. He approached the pile and saw the jumpsuit and the black armor. So whoever this Gideon 'Keslom is, he was a Spec Ops elite.

He grabbed the jumpsuit and examined.

"How the hell…" he said to himself. It didn't look like any jumpsuit he had ever seen before. It was different and _big_. He clicked his mandibles; he was surprised by the sound, as he unzipped the zipper.

He stripped his clothes, and stepped into the jumpsuit. It was very comfortable.

"Now I know why they sleep in these things…" he said to himself as he zipped the jumpsuit closed. His armor was the hardest part. It was like piecing giant puzzle pieces together on your body.

He started with the leg parts and started clasping them into place. It was actually _lighter_ than it looked. He then continued to the chest plate which was also fairly easy. What were left of the pile were four small, straight rods and his helmet.

"Where do I put this?" he asked as he looked at it from the mirror.

"Hmm…." as he examined it; there were no obvious signs on where to put it.

Then he remembered that the elites have those weird things in their mandibles. Were these mandible guards? He lifted it next to his mandible and it was the same size and shape. He nodded to himself as he open his mouth and clasped it in. It felt like having a retainer for your teeth. He clicked his mandibles as he felt it stick to place. He grabbed his helmet and donned it on himself.

The HUD turned on and he was surprised by the fact that he had shields and a motion tracker. He turned around as he heard the door open.

"Finished?" asked Alster.

"Yes." he nodded.

"Let's go." said Alster. Gideon was about to follow him out but a thought came to his mind.

"Can we go to the morgue first?" he asked. Alster turned around and asked "Why?" He sighed and said, "Can we?" Alster thought for a moment then said, "Ok."

They headed out the halls of the medical bay which were filled with humans. Gideon couldn't help but slightly feel self conscious as some of them were staring at him. It was bad enough that he was still getting used to the feeling, he was also a klutz. It felt kinda odd to get a different point of view when your 8ft tall. He towered over the humans.

They turned on the corner and came upon the room that had the plaque, 'Morgue'.

"Go ahead, do your business." said Alster. Gideon nodded and ducked in. The room was quiet, of course, and it smelled _bad._ As he closed the door the doctor noticed him.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Gideon gulped.

"Is there a body here, named Gideon Hart?" he asked. It dawned on him earlier that his _body _might not have survived the ordeal. The doctor stood up and approached him,

"Are you a friend?" he asked.

"Yes."

"My condolences follow me." Gideon breathed in deeply. He followed the doctor to a corner as he opened a section. He closed his eyes as the doctor dragged the body out. He breathed in deeply then opened his eyes.

There lying on the table, was him; his _human body_. His human body did die but the soul lived on. He could only hypothesize how he is still alive. He hypothesized that when he asked for help, his body was already dying at that point. He remembered that there was an elite next to him. God must've transferred his soul to that body, since the soul that was in it, had _died_ but the body was still _alive._ The transferring of his soul that kept him alive, must be God's way of giving his Second Chance.

"H-How did he die?" he asked.

"Fatal stab with an energy sword." answered the doctor. Gideon nodded. He looked at his _human _face and saw it was peaceful. At least he _died_ happy.

"Thank you."  
"Your welcome." said the doctor and he closed the section. Gideon walked out of the morgue and saw Alster was still there.

"Finished?" he asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Come, we must get to the phantom." said Alster. He just nodded. His life was now completely different. He was no longer the human he knew as Gideon Hart; but the elite that was named, Gideon 'Keslom. He smiled to himself, as he gets a Second Life.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	3. Chapter First Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.

* * *

Chapter 3 First Night

"Uh… Alster, what rank am I again?" asked Gideon as they headed out the medical facility.

"You're a Spec Ops elite but a _rookie_. I call your survival on the energy sword, rookie's luck." answered Alster. Gideon nodded.

"So, where we headed?"

"To the phantom, heading back to the _Shadow of Intent_; we are scheduled to return back to Sangheilios the moment you regain consciousness."

"Why were they waiting for me?" he asked curiously.

"#1 rule, no comrade is left behind." answered Alster.

"Oh…" was all Gideon could respond.

*So yeah, I somehow felt important when he said everyone was waiting for me. I kinda envy the elites. They follow rules as if it was Ten Commandments. You gotta wonder, if number 1 was like that, wonder what the others are...*

Gideon and Alster walked at the end of the road and walked into the Launch Pad. There were dozens of pelicans, and phantoms moored. One phantom was turned on with its gravity lift activated. Alster beckoned Gideon to step in and they were both launched into the air.

He stopped midway and he was now inside the Phantom. The first thing he noticed were four elites were staring at him. The three had black armor while one of them had purple armor.

"Here he is!" said one of the elites walking up to Gideon. Gideon noticed he limped on his right led slightly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uh… Fine." answered Gideon. The elite nodded and limped back to his seat. Alster coaxed him inwards and he took a seat, next to the purple armored elite. He just stayed silent as the others chatted. The elite next to him didn't seem to feel like talking as well.

"You're awfully silent, what's wrong?" asked an elite next to Gideon. He was about to answer when Alster cut him off,

"Oh that's right I forgot. The doctor said he might have experienced, _slight_ amnesia, so he may not recognize any of you. He actually got his name wrong." said Alster. Gideon just bowed his head.

"Is that true?" asked an elite. Gideon just nodded.

"You don't recognize any of us?" asked another. Again he nodded.

"Tough luck…" said the one next to Alster.

"Why not we introduce ourselves?" asked one. All of them murmured agreements.

"I am, Imca 'Klaamee." said Imca, "This is Rada 'Sevodee that is Elst 'Rajulee and the one next to you is none other than the Sub Commander of Spec Ops, Tera'kan 'Xenom." Gideon nodded to them all.

"Nice to meet you all." said Gideon.

"Likewise." replied all of them.

Then the Phantom _moved_. Gideon was slightly wobbled by the movement and the intercom buzzed,

"_We are now headed back to the _Shadow of Intent_, ETA twenty minutes."_

"Great, it's good to be back." said Imca.

*So here I was, traveling along with _my_ squad. It felt nice to finally _belong_ again. I examined all of them and one thing popped into my head; friendship. All of them seemed to be quite close. Everyone treated each other like a brother or sister…*

"So Gideon, what does it feel like to be stabbed?" asked Rada.

"It feels…bad." he answered.

"Can you elaborate?" asked Elst. Gideon breathed in deeply; discussing this was still a little bit hard to him.  
"Your body goes…_numb_. You go _rigid_. Your entire body spasms as you bleed to death…" answered Gideon.

"Oh…" said Imca.

"The worst feeling in the world." said Gideon, touching his abdomen.

The trip was fairly uneventful. They mostly talked about the war stuff that bored Gideon. He was still thinking deeply on his ordeal. How he was going live now? What was life on the _Shadow of Intent_? Was it _fun_? Was it _bad_? So many questions in his head that would only get answered when they get there; they chatted some more then…

_THUMP_

"Oof!" Gideon lost his balance, again him being a klutz, and landed on someone's lap. He peers up awkwardly at the owner of the legs. His eyes locked onto the off-yellow eyes of Tera'kan. She stared at Gideon and Gideon stared back. They both look up as someone cleared his throat. They both look up to see everyone at them. Gideon straightened himself up and muttered countless apologies,

"I-I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to…" but Tera'kan cut him off.

"Its ok." she answered and stood up.

Everyone piled out of the Phantom and this is where Gideon got his first look at a Covenant ship. This was his first time. Everywhere he looked he could see different odd looking machinery. There were elites here and there, working on the said machinery. There were a couple of grunts, along with some big hunters.

"All right, everyone I advise to get some _rest_ and _practice_ for our next mission. We are actually headed back to Sangheilios to re supply but a little _practice _won't hurt." said Tera'kan.

"Yes Ma'am." saluted all of them. Then everyone started walking away to their own business. Alster noticed Gideon staring excitedly and smiled to himself.

"Gideon, I'm guessing you don't know where your room is as well?" he asked. Gideon nodded sheepishly.

"Follow me." and Gideon followed him. The place was _big_. You could easily get lost if you don't pay attention. Gideon looked up and saw to his amazement, a map on the roof. That explains why people don't get lost. They just look up the ceiling and they immediately know where they are.

After turning a couple of hallways, and passing a few doors, the two ended up on a _quiet_ hallway. Alster stopped in front of one door and turned to Gideon.

"This is your room, all your personal belongings are in them, mine is just next to you." said Alster. Gideon nodded.

"If you need me, just knock." said Alster then he turned to his door. It slid closed as he passed through.

Gideon inhaled deeply. One's bedroom usually contained _personal _belongings, so this Gideon might have a couple of belongings still in them. This could really help him figure the guy's personality and more of his background. He walked in and surveyed the room.

There was a bunk bed at the side, elite size, a small end table next to it with a clock. At the corner was a small desk with a _floating _chair. There was a glass case at the side which he assumed as an armor rack. There was also a dresser next to the door leading to the bathroom.

He approached the desk and noticed several picture frames. He grabbed one of them and examined it. The photo featured two elites posing in front of the camera; their background was a city skyline. Gideon recognized that one of the elites was Alster. So that must mean that he was the other one. He placed it down and noticed a piece of paper at the side.

He examined it and noticed that it was an identification paper. It contained most of the information he already knew but also contained some he didn't know. _He _was a Single Sangeheili, age twenty three (23) and was a Spec Ops Sangheili. Mother is deceased but Father is still alive. There was also a _personality_ section which said, that he was mostly the silent type of guy. Active in battle and follows orders with no problem. There was a small side note saying, 'A very young Spec Ops warrior.'

"He or…_I _must be a workaholic and _wow_ I'm young." said Gideon to himself. He laid down the paper and walked to his dresser. Inside were two pairs of jumpsuits.

'_Must be mandatory.' _thought Gideon to himself. There was the usual pair of clothing there, underwear, socks, shirts, pants and....Jeans? It looked like jeans but double jointed and was long. There were also two pairs of shoes at the bottom.

He unclasped his armor off as he wanted to be rid of it. He went to the bathroom and was surprised to see that it looked like a normal bathroom; except of course it was…_big_ as well. He unzipped his jumpsuit and went in. He quickly experimented with the controls and managed to get the water flowing. The lukewarm water easing tension in his muscles; turning it off, he got himself a towel, and toweled off.

He stood in front of the mirror and got a good look at his naked body. It was really…different from a human body. His chest and arms were buffed up with muscles; his chest had decent six-pack. He also noted that they had a navel (belly button) which meant they gave birth. He looked down and noticed the main difference between the male humans and elites…reproductive organ.

There was no…_hose_ instead there was a hole. Like a woman's organ. This thought made him question himself if he is a male or a female, but he knew for a fact he was a male. He placed his jumpsuit at the waste basket and grabbed a fresh one out his dresser. The waste basket closed itself and _rumbled_. He blinked surprise as he saw it open again, this time the jumpsuit looked cleaner and was ironed out.

"Wow, automatic." he said amazed.

He went back to his desk and grabbed a book at the shelf. It was titled, _All about Sangheili_. He sat down the bunk and began reading. It was an encyclopedia that was focused on the elites. This was the type of book he needed to read right now.

"_Sangheili jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like lips. With few exceptions, these mandibles are consistently shown with six teeth each. Many sources also depict an additional large fang on the tips of each mandible. Anywhere from 8-10 broader teeth have been observed mounted on the central jaw structure." _

"Really, fangs?" he asked. He touched the tip of his mandible and felt the fang.

"Yup its there."

"_Elites have at least two hearts, which circulate indigo-colored blood; the coloration is most likely caused by bimetallic __hemoglobin__, possibly cobalt-iron."_

He nodded and flipped the page.

"_Elites differ in reproductive organs. In males, they have internal and external whilst females only have internal. The male's organ only comes out when one is aroused." _

"Ok, I get it." said Gideon to himself. "So _I am_ a male." he smiled to himself as he flipped the page again.

"_Raised from childhood to be warriors, other societal roles are treated as secondary endeavors or even hobbies. Even the most humble Sangheili citizen is skilled in most weapons and hand-to-hand combat. One interesting example of this martial focus is that only aristocrats are allowed to wield swords and that sword-wielders are then no longer eligible for marriage; however, they may breed with any female they choose, married or otherwise, to ensure successful transmission of "swordsman" genes."_

"Ok…" he was about to flip the page when something hit him.

"Wait _what?_" he asked as he read the paragraph again.

"Wait Spec Ops can wield energy swords right?" he asked himself.

"That's right. We _can_." he said darkly. Even though he didn't get married when he was still a human, not being _able_ to is whole new feeling. It's different when you mate with someone for _breeding_ purposes than the one for _love_.

"I never knew…poor Arby, he'll never know what it feels like to be bonded to someone." said Gideon to himself. He rubbed his eyes as he felt sleepy. He placed the book back at the desk and went under the covers of the bed. In a few minutes he was snoring peacefully.

*And that is how I spent my first night, as a Sangheili. It was quite a shocker for me when I realize I couldn't get married. But one thing we can be sure about rules, is that rules _ALWAYS_ has some sort of loophole…*

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	4. Chapter Shore Leave

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Shore Leave

Gideon woke up as he's internal body clock alarmed. He sat up groggily and stretched He went to the bathroom to wash his face. As he turned the tap on, he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Gideon!" called someone.

"Just a second." he replied as he turned the tap off and he toweled his face. He went to the door and opened it, to reveal Alster standing outside.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Want to get something to eat?" Gideon thought for a moment then answered,

"Sure, wait a second; I'll put my armor on."

Moments later the two went down the halls of the ship to get something to eat. They entered the Mess Hall and Gideon saw a _LOT_ of elites. This was his first time seeing so many of them in one room. They were different groups of them in different tables. He saw one group waved at them and he recognized it as Imca along with the two other females.

Gideon and Alster went to the line and grabbed their trays. Gideon was amazed by the variety of food they have. There was one food that looked like…worms? Then there was another that looked like a purple steak. He took his chances with the steak and took it. He grabbed a water cup along the way and they went to the table.

"Hi Gideon!" said Elst.

"Hello." he responded. The four of them started eating.

*Eating really was a PAIN. Eating with four jaws is so hard. Compared to humans, you have to be careful where you put the food so that it wouldn't seep in the cracks. At my first tries the food kept spilling but eventually I got the hang of it…*

"What do you guys want to do when we get to Sangheilios?" asked Rada.

"Want to go to a bar?" asked Imca.

"That would be great." said Alster.

"How about you, Gideon, what do you say?" asked Elst.

"Uh…Me? I-I…don't feel like going." replied Gideon.  
"Oh… Too bad." said Elst.

"Why?" asked Imca.

"I'd rather stay in the ship." replied Gideon.  
"Ok then, suit yourself." said Alster.

Then the ship suddenly jolted a bit. Gideon looked out the window as he saw the stars suddenly fade in as they exited slip space. He finished eating and went back to his room. He actually wanted to come with them to Sangheilios but he remembered the advice of Tera'kan.

"…_Practice for the next mission._"

His mind repeated the words in his head. She was right, he needed to practice. He was only good at human weapons, and being in a ex-Covenant ship would meant that it's mostly filled with plasma weapons. With a sigh he went outside his room and headed down the hallway towards the shooting range.

He went in the shooting range was surprised to see a large area at the side. The shooting range was at the left and the said area was at the right. He wondered what the area was for until he saw the weapons rack at the side. It contained mostly energy swords. There were hallways at the end of the practice hall, where Gideon guessed it as the showers. He went to the shooting range and grabbed a plasma rifle at the side.

He went to one of the booths and pressed the button to activate it. He fired his plasma rifle and hit all the targets with ease. He blew the smoke coming out of it as he finished the last target.

"Dang! I still got it." he said to himself. He placed the weapons back at the rack and headed this time to the practice area. He wanted to try and practice the energy sword since he had never used the weapon before. He grabbed one of the hilts that had a green color. It was supposed to be white right, why was it green? Maybe it was for training uses only.

He activated the energy sword and stared, filled with awe at it. The blade was beautiful but at the same time deadly. As he stared at it, he felt memories coming back to him on that day. The darkness… The stinging sensations…The blood; he shook his head to make the dark thoughts go away.

He went to the middle of the room and practiced eagerly. He was slashing the air as he copied the moves of all the elites he had seen fighting with the Energy Sword. He lunged, slashed, jumped away and all the tactics. He did a spinning maneuver that tangled his hooves. He fell to the floor face first.

"Ow…" he groaned as he rolled upright.  
"Need some help?" asked someone as they extended their hand to him. Gideon grabbed the hand and looked at who it was. It was Tera'kan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Practicing."

"We're on Sangheilios. Why don't you go and enjoy your shore leave?"

"Because, you said we should practice." explained Gideon. Tera'kan sighed.

"That was only _advice_, not an order." said Tera'kan.

"I know that, I just didn't want to fail you."

"Gideon, you're very determined. I like that. But don't deprive yourself of indulgences."

"Ok…But I don't really know I should go. Alster and the others had already left."

"That's ok. You can come with me." Gideon looked at her and then suddenly rose is hands in defense.

"I don't want to bother you." said Gideon.  
"I won't mind. C'mon." said Tera'kan.

Gideon headed back to his quarters a few minutes later to change from his armor to civilian clothing. He opened one of the drawers in his desk and saw a wallet. He opened it and contained some Sangheili currency. He didn't know how much was in it but he just grabbed it and placed it in his pocket. After changing he headed back to the docking bay where in Tera'kan was waiting for him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Tera'kan sighed.

"Gideon, don't call me 'ma'am' or any other forms of formality once were in public_ or_ in private. Call me Tera." said Tera'kan.

"Yes Ma'….Tera." replied Gideon.

"That's better." then the two of them went to the gravity lift and beamed down.

The _Shadow of Intent_ was actually moored in one of the planet's spaceports. Its size diminishing the smaller space crafts. Gideon looked around excitedly as they slowly went down. This was his first time being in a different planet with a civilization in it. He could see that there were some odd looking skyscrapers at the distance. The fauna in Sangheilios was quite odd. It resembled some of the trees in Earth but the comparison ends there.

He looked up and saw, _three_ suns burning in the sky.

"Wow…" he muttered. He followed Tera'kan whom was walking towards a vehicle. Both of them jumped in and the driver started driving towards the spaceport. They stopped and they hopped off. Gideon followed Tera'kan in of the doors and they ended up in the _Arrivals_ section of the airport.

Gideon looked around excitedly. It looked almost the same as a human airport but much more high-tech. There were no Television sets mounted to the wall, instead it was a holographic TV. There was a big one, mounted on the ceiling, which was showing the timetable. One column showed Local departure flights and the one International departure flight. There was only one heading in the International column and the destination was: Earth.

*Yeah, the alliance was going quite well between the humans and the elites; too well that they started doing business with each other rather than helping. Eventually tourism was introduced. There were some human tourists that were on Sangheilios and vice versa at Earth…*

Tera'kan and Gideon weaved their way through the crowd and made it outside. Along the way, Gideon passed by a money changer where he saw a group of humans exchanging money. There was a sign at the side that said the equivalency of Sangheili money. He quickly memorized it to know the currency.

Tera'kan got them a taxi (Sangeheili sized) and the two of them boarded it.

"Where to Ma'am?" asked the driver.

"City Center." replied Tera'kan.

"Got it." then the car started moving.

"What's at the City Center?" Gideon asked.

"It contains almost all the entertainment the city has." explained Tera'kan.

"What state are we in?"

"State of Azen, Capital of Sangheilios." answered Tera'kan. Gideon nodded. He looked outside as went into the city. It was a bustling metropolis. There were different looking cars he had not seen before along with buildings that had an odd design. There were different people walking along at the sidewalk as they weaved their way through the bustling city.

They arrived at the City Center where Tera'kan paid the driver. Gideon wanted that he should be the one to pay but Tera'kan refused.

"Gideon, you sometimes have to allow other people to take care of you, once in a while." Gideon nodded.

"So…Where do you want to go?" he asked. She looked around excitedly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I could eat."

"I know a good restaurant; you're going to like it."

* * * * *

Imca and Alster were walking down the streets of the City Center. The girls had left them, went to do some, _girly_ stuff. Imca nudged Alster.

"Do you know why Gideon didn't come with us?" Imca asked.

"He seems preoccupied with something when we asked him." answered Alster.

"You think." said Imca elbowing him and pointing discreetly up ahead. Alster looked to where he pointed and noticed two elites, walking alongside one another. He recognized one of them as Gideon.  
"Is that…Gideon?" asked Alster.

"I think." answered Imca.

"Who's that with him?"

"Who knows, A friend maybe?"

"Nope, if it was a friend I would know." said Alster confidently.

"Why so confident?" asked Imca.

"I know the guy; he's a timid and a shy individual. Remember how he just becomes silent and sticks to one corner?" said Alster.

"Yeah you're right. But they look like they know each other. Maybe he's a girlfriend or boyfriend." replied Imca. Alster snorted.

"Really, you think?" he asked. Imca rolled his eyes.

* * * * *

Gideon and Tera'kan went in the restaurant and got a table. Gideon couldn't help but look around excitedly as he took in the environment. It was nothing like a human restaurant.

The restaurant was sort of diner styled. There was a rounded bar in the immediate corner of the room they entered, where about ten Sangheili could be seated, eating meals. On the back wall of the room booths were lined up, and the tables near the windows had the gravity stools. Between the dining bar and the booths, was the door to, no doubt, the kitchen. The floors were tiled dark green, and the wooden tables had dark varnish as well. The ceiling had the same, paneled wood hung over their heads. It was relatively cool inside due to the air conditioning.

The two ordered their food and drinks and began to chit-chat.

"So, Tera, you seem to know Azen very well. You used to live here?" asked Gideon.

"This is actually my home state." she answered.

"Oh..."

"How about you, first time here?"

"Yeah." answered Gideon sheepishly. Tera cocked her head curiously at him then stated,

"You know, you're different." Gideon looked at her.

"Pardon?"

"You're different; you were never like this when I first met you. You used to be quite passive and just stay at a corner and read a book. Now… you're something else."

"Well…" said Gideon. He scratched his chin. "I guessed I needed to change." Tera nodded. Seconds later the food arrived and they began eating.

*The food there was amazing. It tasted so much better than the food I ate back at the ship. Some of the food tasted local human food but had its…seasoning of Sangeheili culture. It was like a 'Food Trip' to the extreme…*

Gideon enjoyed the meal at best. It was delicious. He looked up with his eyes and noticed that Tera was staring at him while she ate. First he disregarded it but she didn't stop. He swallowed his food and then asked,

"Tera, you're staring at me. Is there something in my teeth?" he asked. She blinked then she shook her head.  
"Its nothing." she replied.

After paying the bill, Gideon paid for himself, they went outside. They walked down the street, heading to the nearby park, and talked all the way. The two were having a great time; too much of a great time that they didn't notice the time pass.

They arrive at the park where a fountain was dancing gracefully in the night.

"Wow…" mumbled Gideon.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." then Tera checked her watch.

"Oh.... It's getting late. We need to head back now." Gideon nodded. As they waited for a taxi Tera said,

"I enjoyed myself today Gideon, would like to do this again?" she asked.

"Likewise; sure why not?" Tera'kan nodded and they both boarded the taxi and headed back to the airport.

For Tera'kan, this was a great night. She was starting to like Gideon in more ways he can think of.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	5. Chapter Sparring

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Sparring

The next day, the _Shadow of Intent_ was still moored on top of the airport. There were still waiting for their next assignment. Gideon was walking down the halls of the _Shadow_, as headed to the training area. He wanted to train some more on the energy sword, since he really needed to.

*At that time, I really sucked at the energy sword. I couldn't swing properly, lunge or even block correctly. That's how bad I sucked…*

He entered the room and went to the rack. He grabbed himself a sword and started practicing. He started practicing his slices and swings. It would have been better if he had someone to spar with but he couldn't find any of the other guys as he went to the training room. He did the spinning move he did yesterday and fell on his face, _again_. He could never seem to perfect that move.

"Ow…" he groaned as he rolled upright.  
"Practicing again?" asked someone as they held there hand out to him. He grabbed it and recognized it as Tera'kan's.

"Yeah; I'm not really that good." he said sheepishly.

"Want to spar?" she asked.

"You won't mind?"  
"Of course not, I'm bored anyway and I don't have any meetings to attend to." Gideon nodded. He ran back to the rack and tossed a sword to Tera. She activated it and got into a battle stance.

"Ready?" she asked. Gideon gripped his sword tightly then nodded.

Tera'kan lunged at Gideon. He narrowly dodged the attack. The force of the blow made Gideon stumbled backwards, almost falling. Tera'kan tried to take advantage of this but Gideon quickly side stepped Tera's attack. But Gideon felt a stinging sensation in his back. He gasped when he saw the tip of the sword protruding from his chest, but it was pulled back and the stinging stopped.

"Not bad; try blocking my attacks." instructed Tera'kan circling Gideon.

"Yes, ma'am." said Gideon nodding. She then rushed forward to the Sangheili and he side stepped the attack. Tera'kan spun around and blocked Gideon's attack and countered it, only for Gideon to block that.

"Very good." she said jumping back.

"_Phew. _This is harder than I thought." mumbled Gideon.

Tera'kan lunged at Gideon but he grabbed her sword arm and pushed her into the wall before stabbing. He then removed the sword and walked backwards.  
"Wonderful; you're improving." praised Tera'kan.

"Thank you." said Gideon turning the sword off.

"Have you ever tried hand to hand combat?" she asked.

"What do I have to do?" asked Gideon.

"You have to pin me down for a good three seconds to call yourself the victor of the fight." she answered.

"_Kinda like wrestling._" thought Gideon.

"Would you want to spar?" asked Tera'kan.

"I'll try to beat you." said Gideon. He placed back the two energy swords at the rack and faced Tera'kan.

"Ok, remove your armor first. It will hinder us." said Tera'kan. Gideon obeyed and unclasped his armor down to his jumpsuit.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready, as I'll ever be."

"Ok…3…2…1… NOW!" she yelled and launched herself at Gideon, her speed taking him off guard. Gideon was tackled to the floor before he even knew it. Tera'kan was on top, smiling down at him. He knew she was counting on her head and he should do something. He kicked her off as hard as he could. As he got up and tried to get her on the ground, she stayed down, and then kicked his leg. Due to both their sluggishness of exhaustion, he fell for it; but her kick was not that strong, so he only stumbled, and did not fall. Tera'kan made her way to stand, but he pounced on her, and both wrestled.

Tera'kan kicked him off and he rolled away. He quickly did a back roll to stand up and lunged at Tera'kan. She was surprised by the sudden comeback and was tackled to the floor. Gideon was stopped when she kicked him off again. He panted as he felt his body give. He felt his whole body ache as he was kicked and punched. Both of them were equally matched and neither one is going to give in.

Tera'kan launched herself this time and wrestled Gideon again. The wrestling just looked like them rolling on top of each other, and eventually both were too winded and terribly tired. Gideon ended up being on top and he counted.

"1…2…3, I win." then he collapsed. Both of them collapsed next to each other, panting, feeling like they were about to pass out. Both of them looked in each other's eyes, and life just seemed to come back to them. They were awfully close, their mandibles just touching, as well as their legs and feet. She looked at him, and he looked back. There _staring_ trance was stopped when someone clapped.

Gideon bolted up right and looked to the clapper.

The elite wore white armor. He looked to his face and saw that half of his mandibles were missing. It took him a moment to realize then he quickly stood up straight.

"Commander!" said Gideon to Rtas 'Vadum. Gideon was told that the said elite was _the_ commander of Spec Ops; an important guy.

"At ease." said Rtas. Gideon exhaled and panted.

"Great job beating Tera'kan." said Rtas.

"You watched our fight?" she asked standing up.

"Yes I have. Tell me Tera'kan, he is the 1st person to beat you, am I right?" asked Rtas curiously.

Gideon looked at her astonished and asked, "Is it true?"

Tera'kan nodded and replied, "Yes, it's true."

"Wonderful, your streak has finally ended, being ended by a rookie." said Rtas. Tera'kan sighed and Rtas continued.

"You two take a shower put your armor back on, and head to the meeting room. I have to brief you on the next mission." said Rtas.

"Yes sir." said Gideon then he headed for his pile of armor.

"Our session has been…instructional. I have learned a lot." said Gideon carrying his pile of armor in his hands.

"Likewise; now of you go." said Tera'kan. Gideon nodded and went to the showers.

He placed his armor on the table took a towel from the rack and entered the cubicle. The water gushed out and hit his body, refreshing him completely. It was a nice workout, the one they had. It had been a long time since he had gotten a good long workout. He turned the tapped off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He took his jumpsuit and went to the nearest laundry basket, to get it cleaned up. He placed it inside and waited as the machine rumbled. He turned his head and saw Tera'kan staring at him from across the woman's showers. He smiled at her. She noticed him noticing her staring at him and quickly turned her head.

'_Why the hell was I staring!?_' thought Tera'kan as she went inside the shower room again.

'_What is wrong with me?_' she shouted to herself.

'_I think…I'm beginning to like him. This is bad.'_

The machine finished and Gideon took out his fresh jumpsuit. He zipped it tight and clasped his armor on. He donned his mandible guards and waited outside. A few moments later Tera'kan came out and the two of them headed to the meeting room.

They entered the room to see, Alster, Imca, Elst and Rada sitting at the table. Gideon grabbed himself a chair and sat beside Alster and Imca. Across from him was Elst.

"Where were you?" asked Elst.

"I was training." Gideon answered.

"You never stop do you?" asked Rada.

"I just want to get good." he answered.

"Who was that with you last night?" asked Alster. Imca leaned closer.

"Yeah who was that?" he added.

"It was the Subcommander." he answered.

"What, Tera'kan?" asked Imca. Gideon nodded.

"I thought she was busy." said Alster.

"I don't know. She found me training and asked me if I wanted to go to the city. I accepted." he answered. Imca and Alster nodded.

Everyone stood up as the doors open and Rtas stepped in.  
"Sir!" said everyone.

"At ease." everyone sat down.

"I called you all here today because I needed to tell you that we are to go to Earth." said Rtas.

"Earth?" asked Elst.

"Why?" asked Rada.

"Because they have asked us to make a demonstration about our tactics out in the field." answered Rtas.

"A demonstration?" asked Gideon.

"Yes a demonstration, to the soldiers." answered Rtas.

"What tactics are we going to demonstrate?" asked Imca.

"Mostly team specific skills." answered Rtas. Imca nodded.

"There is also going to be a panel section." said Rtas.

"A question and answer portion?" asked Alster.

"Yes, it would seem they want to know more about us." said Rtas.

"Where exactly on Earth are we going?" asked Gideon.

"At the Cairo Station." answered Rtas.

"How many do you think will attend?" asked Tera'kan.

"The room where the Q&A will be in a _very large _room." answered Rtas.

"What exactly do they want to know about us?" asked Gideon.

"About our culture and lifestyle mostly." answered Rtas.

"Wow, it would be like a talk show." said Gideon.

"Good comparison." said Tera'kan.

"When will we arrive?" asked Rada.

"Will be entering slip space in a few moments and we'll arrive there in a few units." said Rtas.

"Any more questions?" asked Rtas. There was no response.

"Good then. Use the free time to think of good answers for the Q&A and practice a few team skills. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and headed out of the meeting room. As Gideon stood up he felt the ship slightly move. They were now taking off the airport and headed to their destination.

Gideon stood at the side and sighed.

Imca passed by him and asked,

"That was a first." Gideon looked at him.

"Pardon?"

"You, asking or _talking_ during a meeting; you never talk."

"Really?"

"Yeah and its good, you're changing. You're no longer being shy. I like the way that you're becoming more open." said Imca.

"Thank you." nodded Gideon.

"Keep it up." and he moved on. Next was Tera'kan.

"You seem nervous?" she stated.

"I can't help it." then Elst passed by and said,

"Don't worry, all of us are." Gideon nodded.

"Just do your best at the demonstration and you'll be fine." assured Tera'kan. Then Alster was next,

"Want to practice?" he asked.

"That would be great." accepted Gideon.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	6. Chapter Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Reunion

In a few moments the _Shadow_ _of_ _Intent_ exited slip space. Ahead of them was the third rock from Sol, Earth. Floating near it was the space station, Cairo Station. A technician saw the ship exit and immediately radioed it.

"Covenant Assault Ship, identify yourself." radioed the technician.

"This is the Covenant Assault Ship, _Shadow of Intent, _and Commanded by Rtas 'Vadum." answered Rtas.

"Identity confirmed you are free to enter the area. Do you plan to dock at the space stations?" asked the technician.

"Yes, we seek to dock at the Cairo Station." answered Rtas.

"Confirmed, please drive safely." said the technician.

"Thank you." replied Rtas.

* * * * *

*Seeing Earth made me feel, nostalgic. I missed my _past life_ of being a human. How it felt to have one jaw. How hard it was to not be tall. How fragile my body was. I missed it. Being an elite has its perks but being human does have its perks as well…*

"Is there something wrong, Gideon?" asked Tera'kan.

"Yeah, you seem…down." said Alster.

"Its nothing." he replied.

He stared out at the window. He could see the lush and bluish planet that was called Earth. Floating alongside was the Space Stations. They were heading to one of them, Cairo. He remembered that this was where he was first stationed, along with Paul….Paul. He wondered how Paul coped with him 'dying'. He wondered if he cried or even sobbed maybe. He wanted to know what happened to him.

It was odd but somehow he felt he needed to tell him of his secret. It was of course his idea to begin with, about asking God for a second chance, and he should receive credit. Without him, Gideon would be dead; it seemed that he had the right to know of the outcome.

"Hey!" said Tera'kan shaking his shoulder. Gideon was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"You were staring off into the abyss. What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Some things…"

"Can you tell me?" she asked. Gideon raised an eyebrow.

"It's private, sorry." Tera'kan scowled at him.

"Ok…" said Tera'kan with a hint of disappointment then she walked away.

* * * * *

Paul was at a corner sitting. He had been moping for about a week now. His superiors, one of them Cole, were actually getting angry at him for his lack of activity. But when they were told _why_ he was moping they understood. Paul was moping and grieving for his best friend, Gideon.

When he was told that Gideon died on that fateful night, he thought they were kidding at first. But when he saw the body, he broke down. Never had anyone seen a cheerful person, be so down. He cried at that night like he never cried. For him Gideon was like family, brother. They shared each others secrets and kept them. They were bonded like no other.

He felt his world crash when he died. He started the moping. He followed orders still but he was _hollow_. He didn't show any emotion whatsoever. Laugh when needed to laugh but that was it. Now he was sitting at the corner of the cafeteria staring out the window. He didn't even look up when somebody went up to him.

"Paul, Sarge needs us down at the docking bay. Says its urgent." said the person. Paul turned his head and answered Amelia Mallard.

"Ok." then he stood up.

The two walked down the halls of Cairo and Paul was silent all the way. Amelia felt for him, but no one could reach into him. Only a miracle would pull him out of his status. The door whizzed open and they entered the docking bay. There were different types of ships moored in it; mostly Phantoms and Longswords.

They stood in a straight line as the sergeant, Cole, checked over them.  
"Everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" replied all of them.  
"Good. I called you all here today since I needed to tell you that we were the squad chosen to _welcome_ our elite friends; the ones that were being brought over to share there army tactics with us. Understood?" said Cole.

"Yes sir!" replied all the marines. He walked over to Paul and said in a whisper,

"Paul, try to smile around them, ok?" he requested.

"I'll try." he replied.

"Good." then Cole walked away.

A few moments later a Covenant Phantom ship entered the docking bay and moored itself. The gravity lift activated, showing the familiar purple hue. Everyone fiddled nervously as they waited for the elites to come out. One by one, Spec Ops elite, all in black except one was wearing white and the other a purple, beamed themselves down. The white armored elite walked up to Cole.

"Rtas 'Vadum, I presume?" asked Cole.

"Yes it is I, you are?" replied Rtas.

"Cole Gevlin, were the welcoming committee." said Cole with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." replied Rtas.

"If you would follow me, I will show you to the demonstration hall." said Cole.

"Lead the way, wait before that." said Rtas then he turned around.

"All of you are free to roam Cairo, don't do any mess or you'll be in trouble. I'll radio you when I get things settled down." said Rtas.

"Yes sir!" replied all of them.

"Very well." then Rtas and Cole walked away.

Paul looked at the elites curiously. He noticed one of them stood amongst the rest. Almost all of them seem baffled by the technology in front of them, probably alienated. But there was one that wasn't fazed. He looked around the room as if he was remembering how it used to look. He turned his head and saw Paul staring at him. Paul quickly averted his gaze and started to walk back to his quarters. He was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

He walked down the halls when he felt a strange feeling. A feeling usually felt when you're being followed. He looked behind him and saw one.  
"Hmm…" he said. Then he continued walking. But the feeling didn't go away. He started fast walking and that where he heard the footsteps. Loud and big footsteps; He went around the corner and slowly peered down the hallway.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" he asked. He look scrutinized the hallway carefully. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing…until something shifted. It glimmered as the light passed it. Only one thing could do this. It was using an elite using active camouflage. The camouflage dissolved and standing before him was an elite.

The elite walked up to him and Paul recognized him as the elite earlier; the elite that saw Paul staring at him. Paul looked up at the tall elite that stared him down.

"What do you want from me?" he asked nervously.

The elite didn't answer instead he placed his hands on his shoulder. Paul looked at them warily. Then the elite lowered his head and place it next to his ear.

He whispered something in his ear that made Paul stiffen. The elite retracted and walked away. Paul stood there, rooted to his spot. The elite had just whispered to him their _secret_ word; between him and….Gideon. How the hell did that elite know? He turned his head and saw the elite turning around the corner. He'll only know how if he asked him. He quickly sprinted to him.

"Wait, come back!" he shouted. He ran after him and rounded around the corner. He was surprised to see the elite resting his shoulder on the wall. It had its arms crossed on its chest and was….smiling at him? He slowly walked up to the guy but left a little space, he then asked,

"How do you know that?" The elite stopped resting at the wall and stood straight.

"Does it matter?" it counter questioned.

"Who are you?"

"You already know who I am." this made Paul take a step back.

"What?" he asked.

"You're the only reason why I am still alive." said the elite.

"Alive?" he asked but to himself.

"Think Paul, think." said the elite. This made him look up. How did this elite know his name? He tried to piece the clues that were given to him by the elite. The secrets; the word alive…then he came to nervous conclusion.

"Gi-Gideon?" he asked nervously. It sounded so stupid asking the elite if he was his long died friend but it the only possible conclusion.

"Bingo. It's me Gideon." said Gideon approaching him.

"It's not possible…" said Paul walking backwards.

"Come on, give me a hug, I missed you." said Gideon, opening his arms. Paul looked at it nervously.

"_What_, no hug?" Gideon asked then pouted, "I thought you were my friend."

"It can't be." said Paul.

"It's me Paul, Gideon Hart… well, no longer Hart but still Gideon." said Gideon.

"How is this possible, you're dead." said Paul.

"I _did_ die, but you said it yourself, ask God a second chance and he'll give you one." said Gideon. Tears started welling up in Paul's eyes.

"It really is you!" then he ran up to him and hugged him. Gideon hugged him in return.

"I missed you buddy." he whispered. Then the two broke away.

"What happened, how did you become an….elite?" he asked Gideon.

"Long story." he replied. Paul nudged Gideon and said,

"I got all the time." Gideon sighed.

"Let's discuss this at the cafeteria, I'm hungry." Paul chuckled.

"Typical Gideon."

* * * * *

"Has anyone seen Gideon?" asked Tera'kan. The Spec Ops squad was now at the large room fixing the equipment.

"He was here a moment ago." said Elst.

"Want me to find him?" asked Rada.

"No it's ok, I'll find him myself." said Tera'kan.

She then started looking for him throughout Cairo. They needed him back at the room to help fix the equipment. She rounded on the corner and came upon the cafeteria. She came in just to check if he was there and he _was_ there. She saw him talking to a human so casually. They were even laughing with one another. She approached them and the two stopped,

"Who's your friend?" she asked Gideon. Gideon stood up and said,

"This is Paul Dayle, Paul meet the Subcommander of Spec Ops and our squad leader, Tera'kan Xenom.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." said Paul giving her a salute.

"Likewise; listen Gideon; we need you back at the demo room." said Tera'kan.

"Yes ma'am." said Gideon then he turned to Paul.

"We'll talk later." Paul nodded. The two elites walked out of the cafeteria and headed back to the auditorium.

"You seem more…causal with humans. Why is that?" asked Tera'kan.

"Because I feel…easier around them." said Gideon.

"So I count as a human because you talk easier around me?" stated Tera'kan.

"Do I talk easier around you?" asked Gideon.

"Yes you do…and I _like_ It." said Tera'kan smiling at him.

"You _like_ it? You like having a subordinate talk casually around you?" asked Gideon.

"If it were another subordinate, it would be bad. If that subordinate was you, its fine with Me." answered Tera'kan.

"Why me, why am I _special_?" asked Gideon.

"Why do I have to explain myself to you?" she counter asked.

"Is it insubordination?" asked Gideon with a grin. Tera'kan scowled.

"You got me there. Is it wrong for me to make you _special_?" she asked.

"I guess…not; what makes me special?" he asked.

"It's because…Gideon…there's something else. Something else entirely, that I don't want you to know about yet…" she trailed.

"Ok, if it's personal, I won pry." said Gideon.

"Thank you." said Tera'kan relieved at him not prying.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	7. Chapter Worried

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Worried

*The demonstration was tiring. It was downright…hard. We had to demonstrate most of our skills, specifically combat, in front of marines. I nearly got my ass kicked by Imca but it was a good thing I beaten him at the sword fight. The Q&A was _embarrassing_ for all us. Partially for me since I didn't really know much about _myself_. A lot for Rtas and the others since they were the ones who mostly answered; I just listened. I learned a lot of…things. One marine was brave enough to ask 'What happened to the other half of Rtas's mandibles?'. Everyone fell silent as Rtas reencountered the events that had happened on the last voyage of the _Infinite Succor_. I almost cried myself for the tragic story…Anyways, after the demonstration…*

Gideon walked out of the hall. Marines went by him and greeted, some even shook hands. It felt nice to be with his fellow species, or _once_ was his species. Paul approached him and said,

"You're good with the energy sword, mind teaching me?" he asked.

"If I had the time, sure." said Gideon.

"Hey Paul!" shouted a marine behind us.  
"Mind you asking the elite if he wants to join us at the bar?" asked another. Gideon turned around and saw two marines approaching him.

One of them had an ink black hair, whilst the other was a dirty blond.

"Gideon 'Keslom, meet Zen Black and Jamie Jowensel and vice-versa." said Paul.

"Hi, nice to meet you Gideon." said Zen.

"Ditto." said Jaime.

"So you want to come?" asked Paul. Before Gideon could answer, Tera'kan approached him,

"What's going on Gideon?" she asked.

"They're asking me to come with them to the bar. Want to come?" answered Gideon.

"Hmm…why not; hey Imca want to come?" she said as Imca walked next to them.

"To a human bar, I always wanted to taste human liquor, I'm in." said Imca.

"The more the merrier." said Jaime cheerfully.

"Is that everyone?" asked Paul. Gideon looked around; it would seem that no one was coming with them anymore.  
"That's all of us." answered Gideon.

"Let's go then." said Zen.

The six went to the bar and had a good time. Zen, Jaime and Paul mostly explained things to Imca since he was curios about human liquor. Gideon and Tera'kan on the other hand were just chatting with one another.

"Are you a drinker?" asked Gideon.

"I can sustain a few drinks." answered Tera'kan.

"Don't trust her, she _easily_ gets drunk." said Imca.

"Oh, shut up." said Tera'kan. Gideon laughed.

* * * * *

_**At Sangheilios…**_

A meeting was happening at the Council Hall. The Councilors were discussing security matters for Sangheilios.

"What are we to do about this…problem?" asked an elder.

"We deal like with like we always do." answered another.

"And that is?"

"Send in the troops to exterminate them." said the elder.

"Are you sure of this, Councilor Iavi?" asked another.

"Yes, I am. This plan is full proof, and always works. Do you question my judgment, Councilor 'Keslom?" he answered.

"No." 'Keslom answered.

"Then it is settled then, we will send the Spec Ops to deal with the matter." said Councilor Nymo.

"Councilor 'Keslom you are to make the call and send the file to them. This meeting is adjourned." said Councilor Nymo.

Everyone began piling out and Zaphyr 'Keslom stood up. He was going to make the call again to the Spec Ops Commander, Rtas 'Vadum. Making the 'call' was a big dislike for him. One, he felt responsible when a Spec Ops soldier dies because he was the one that sent the mission. And two, his son was a Spec Ops soldier. Against his wishes, Gideon signed up and _passed_ Spec Ops training. He felt like he was going to endanger his son's life again.

"Thinking again, aren't we?" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw, in a dark red robe, his friend Exlo 'Gmoutee. He sighed and said,

"Of course, I am." Exlo smiled at him.

"Stop it. You're son is strong, he can handle It."  
"Like how he _handled_ the last incident?" Zaphyr asked with a scowl.

"That….He….You could say he was lucky." answered Exlo.

"Let's hope his luck doesn't run out." said Zaphyr.

"Lets." then the two walked out of the Council Hall. Along the way they passed by Iavi, who seemed in a hurry to go nowhere.

"How many times have we seen him like that?" asked Zaphyr.

"Too many to count." replied Exlo. Iavi rounded on a corner and stormed off.

The two went to the communications room and grabbed a phone. Zaphyr, went over to the board and looked at the necessary number. Posted on the board were various numbers going to different branches of the Covenant Society, one of them was Spec Ops. Zaphyr dialed the number while Exlo went over to the vending machine to get a drink. The phone took awhile since the call was redirected from phone line to _radio communication line_. Then someone picked up.

_Hello?  
_"Is this the Spec Ops Commander speaking?" asked Zaphyr.

_Yes, this Rtas 'Vadum speaking, who is this?_

"This is Councilor 'Keslom, here to brief you of you're next mission, I am sending the file to you now." said Zaphyr. At the speaker he could hear the machine printing the said file. Rtas grabbed it and took a look.

_I see… I understand._

"We expect to hear updates about the matter." said Zaphyr.

_Yes sir._ _Is that all?_

"Yes…" said Zaphyr trailing.

_Is there something you want to say your excellence?_

"Rtas, I wanted to ask.... How is…_he_ doing?" he asked almost in a whisper.  
_Your son? He's doing fine. I have seen him trained and he had developed quite quickly. You should be proud._

"Thank you…That is all." Then Zaphyr hang up.

* * * * *

_**Meanwhile back at Cairo…**_

Everyone had a great time. Everyone drank beer and they all slowly got drunk. Zen was already hiccupping whilst Jaime was belching. Imca was still chatting animatedly to Paul who replied likewise. Gideon just watched the two chat, whilst Tera'kan beside him was almost half asleep from the intoxication.

Gideon noticed her level of drunkenness and it wasn't good. She was going to have a hangover the next morning if she didn't stop drinking right _now._ He himself wasn't drunk since he drank only a glass or two.

"Uh…Tera'kan I think you need to stop drinking right now." said Gideon.

"You think?" said Tera'kan then her head fell down the table and started snoring.

"That's it; I'm going to bring you back to your quarters. Imca, I'm going to go ahead." he addressed Imca.

"Sure." said Imca with a wave of approval.

"Ma'am come on." said Gideon standing up. He slung one of Tera'kan's hands behind him and did a walking assist.

"Oof your heavy." mumbled Gideon as they started walking. They made it down the halls of Cairo and headed to the docking bay. Throughout the time, Tera'kan was resting her head on his shoulder.

They managed to ride a phantom which headed to the _Shadow of Intent_. Gideon stared around nervously. He didn't know exactly where Tera'kan's quarters would be. Luckily Alster passed by and he asked him.

"Hey Alster, do you know where the Subcommander's quarter is?" he asked. Alster looked at him then to Tera'kan then back to him.

"Just down the hall. She drunk again?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Need help?"

"I can handle it. Thanks by the way."

"No problem." said Alster and he walked away.

Gideon dragged her half way the trip since she drifted in and out of consciousness. When they _did _make it back to her quarters, an obstacle arose. The door had numerical keypad and was locked. Gideon was about to ask her the code, but she was too drunk to answer. With a sigh, he was left with no other choice.

Gideon stood in front of_ his_ quarters and opened the door. Luckily there was no one at the hallway to see them go in otherwise they'll start thinking of…_things_. He walked in and Tera'kan shuffled drunkenly across the threshold and sat heavily in the middle of the mattress. She laid down shut her eyes and purred. "Warm."

"You go to sleep now, ok, or else you'll have a nasty headache." said Gideon.

"But I'm on armor." mumbled Tera'kan.

"My god." mumbled Gideon.

*I had to check if the door was closed to ensure privacy. I approached her afterwards and removed her armor. All the while she seemed…_happy_…*

"There, now get some sleep." said Gideon. She wrapped her arms around Gideon and whispered to him.  
"Join me." she said suggestively. Gideon was taken aback. Did she really ask him that they should…?

"Uh…I…Uh…You don't know what you're talking about. Let go please." he pleaded. She scowled at him. She let go but not before slapping him in the butt, which made him yelp quietly. She lay on the bed and nuzzled the pillow. She purred as she slowly drifted too sleep.

Gideon sighed. This was all wrong. He should be the one being taken cared of by the commanding officer not vice-versa. He was somehow uncomfortable because he was still in his armor. He started removing his armor and stripped to his jumpsuit. He placed his armor in the armor rack and sat on the chair. He wanted to get some sleep but Tera'kan was already sleeping in his bunk.

"Well, let's just make the best of It." he mumbled as he unfastened his jumpsuit, only to the waist. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and tied them around his waist, securing his suit in a "half mast" position that left his upper torso bare, but the bottom half of him covered. He yawned as he slowly felt groggy. He rested his head on the table and started snoring soon afterwards.

* * * * *

_**Meanwhile back on Sangheilios…**_

Zaphyr went down the streets of the Azen state; he was now heading to his home. Riding along with him was Exlo. Exlo looked at him while he was driving and noticed he was brooding.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, even though he can clearly guess what it is. Zaphyr sighed.

"It's about him…" said Zaphyr. Exlo chuckled.

"If you're so worried about him, ask him to quit then." suggested Exlo.

"I could…." said Zaphyr understanding the suggestion.

"Was that solution too hard to find?" asked Exlo. Zaphyr chuckled.

"I guess it wasn't." he answered.

"How old is your son?" asked Exlo.

"Twenty three." said Zaphyr.

"Hmm… he's… _ripe_ for the picking." said Exlo with a smile.

"Well if he's found one, he's not telling me _anything_." replied Zaphyr.

The drive lasted only a few more minutes and ended when he stopped in the garage of a rather elegant looking house. Zaphyr turned off the engine and the two hopped out.  
"I appreciate you coming over for dinner, Exlo. It's been a while since I have gotten guests." said Zaphyr.

"It's ok. I actually like you're cooking." complimented Exlo.

"Thank you. Make yourself at home, I'm just going to drop my things at my room." said Zaphyr carrying his suitcase.

Exlo went to the living room, sat on the couch and watched the TV. Zaphyr went to his room which was at the second story. He walked slowly as he passed by his son's room. He had always done this and it was a habit; of him taking a look at his son's room only to remind of him. He had missed his son, and was totally against him joining Spec Ops. He closed the door and went to his bedroom. He dropped the suitcase at the side and stared at the picture frames on top of the dresser. There was him, his now passed wife and Gideon. There was another of him and Gideon playing. There were about three more picture frames mostly containing happy memories until the last one at the corner.

This one had a picture of him standing next to Gideon, who was in a bed. He sighed at the remembering what the picture showed. It was a photograph taken of him _visiting_ his son at the medical ward since of his _near-death_ accident. Being stabbed by an energy sword and surviving was lucky indeed. He had lost his beloved wife and did not want to lose his son. At that moment Exlo's suggestion came to mind.

_If you're so worried about him, ask him to quit then_

He made up his mind. He was going to ask Gideon to quit Spec Ops after their Loyalist mission that was currently assigned to them.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	8. Chapter Dreamscape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Dreamscape

Tera'kan woke up with a mild headache, wrapped up in sheets that smelled of another's scent. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times as her eyes began to focus. The room came into her view. She was in bed, not her bed, and definitely not her room. Then memories of what happened yesterday, flooded in.

It was hazy but she could make out a few of them. She clearly remember going to a bar with Imca and Gideon. The next memory was her body being dragged by Gideon out of the bar. The next one was Gideon and her standing in front of her quarters. The last memory was she wrapping her arms around Gideon's head and asking him to join her in bed; before she let go she slapped him in the butt.

By the Forerunners, he had a nice ass.

But she needed to concentrate on where she was. That's where she heard someone snoring. She looked around to where it came from and found a large mass, leaning on the table. She stood up quietly and approached the hulking mass. Its body up and down as it continued snoring. She examined it closely and noticed its upper half of the body was naked. He looked at the Sangheili's back and saw two odd shape scars. That's where she recognized this as Gideon.

She smiled to herself as she looked at Gideon's face. He seemed calm and at peace when sleeping. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked gently. Gideon purred and that's when he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked as his eyes focused on the being in front him. After a few seconds he realized who it was.

"Tera, you're awake." he said slightly groggily as he stood up.

"I am." she answered. Gideon nodded and started to stretch in front of her.

This gave her a good view of Gideon's muscular shoulders and torso since he was bare-chested. It was hard not to stare, and she was putting so much effort into not staring or, rather, not being caught staring.

"Ow… My back." muttered Gideon as he stretched his back.

"What happened?" asked Tera'kan.

"Well… we went to the bar remember?"

"Yeah."

"You got drunk. I tried to bring you to your quarters but I didn't know the code. So I brought you to my room since you really needed to get some sleep." said Gideon.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" asked Tera'kan.

*This question took me off guard when she asked it. I honestly didn't know what came over me. So I just improvised at that time…*

"Because… You're my commanding officer _and_ friend. Friends take care of each other." answered Gideon. Tera'kan smiled.

"I'm glad you're my friend." said Tera'kan hugging him.

"Uh….Your welcome." answered Gideon patting her at the back.

Gideon's skin felt velvet smooth, while the muscles underneath were hard and firm. It had been long since Tera'kan found another Sangheili…attractive; to the point that she didn't want to let go of him. It was quite clear to her that she wanted Gideon but Gideon hasn't noticed it….yet. They were like that for a few moments until Gideon said,

"You can let go of me now." said Gideon. She didn't notice that she actually started purring on his chest. She blushed as she let go.

"Sorry I-uh-I…" started Tera'kan but Gideon cut him off.

"No, it's fine I don't mind." said Gideon awkwardly, his face turning violet.  
"I am best, be going now." said Tera'kan approaching her pile of armor. After clasping it on and walking towards the door, Gideon said,

"Goodbye ma'am." he said smiling at her. She nodded and left.

As the door closed Gideon sighed. He looked at the watch on the wall and saw it was quite early. He went to his dresser to get a fresh pair of jumpsuit. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and get a decent wash of his body. He's back ache but it was soothed by the warm water of the showers. His sleep at the table was enough that he didn't feel like sleeping anymore. He turned the water off and toweled off. Just as he slipped on his jumpsuit he heard someone knock on the door. He opened and saw that it was Alster.

"The commander is calling us for a briefing. Gideon we just entered slip space and before we left you're friend, Paul I think his name was, said goodbye." said Alster.

"Thank you." replied Gideon.

"I'll wait for you out here." said Alster. Gideon nodded, and went back in, clasping his armor on. He finally went outside again and the two headed to the briefing room, Imca joining them along the way.

"What happened to the subcommander?" asked Imca.

"I brought her to her quarters." answered Gideon.

"How did you open the door?" asked Alster.

"I asked her for the code." he lied and said it in a matter-of-fact- tone.

"Oh…" said the two.

Tera'kan looked up as the door opened. She was expecting it to be their commander, Rtas 'Vadum but it was only, Imca, Alster and _Gideon_. She smiled to herself as Gideon sat next to her. She discreetly moved towards him which Gideon failed to notice. She felt her eyes droop a little and she rested her head on the table.

"You ok?" Gideon asked.

"I'm fine." replied Tera'kan.

"If you say so." then he began to chat with Rada.

Tera'kan rested her head on the table, and closed her eyes.

She opened it quickly after when she heard the door opened.

Spec Ops Commander Rtas 'Vadum stepped in.

"Sir!" said all of them.

"At ease." answered Rtas. Everyone sat back down at their seats.

"I've called a meeting since we have another mission in our hands." began Rtas. "It's about the infamous Covenant Pirates again. Intelligence tells us that they had found a planet rumored to have a Pirate outpost in them. We have assigned to deal with the problem."

"Pirates?" asked Gideon.

"Yes, they are infamous due to their deeds, such as robbing and looting supply ships and other bad deeds. They are also rumored to be working with a few brutes and Loyalists." answered Rtas. Gideon nodded.

"Where's the planet?" asked Gideon.

"At a solar system not far." Rtas answered.

"When we'll be arriving?" asked Rada.

"In just a few units." answered Rtas.

"How big is the outpost?" asked Elst.

"Small enough that we can handle it ourselves; just our squad and an extra hand or two." answered Rtas. Elst nodded.

"Anymore questions?" asked Rtas. No one answered.

"Good. Use the following to rest up or practice your skills. Dismissed." said Rtas.

Everyone stood up and headed out the meeting room. Tera'kan or Tera (as I will call her from now on, since her name is long.) leaned on one of the walls outside. She blinked a few times to dispel the stupor that was creeping up to her. She looked up as she noticed Gideon walked up to her.

"Want to practice?" he asked.

"Sure why not." she answered. It could help her grogginess to disappear.

The two went to the training room and Tera said,

"Let's wrestle." Gideon nodded and started unclasping his armor.

Gideon readied himself as Tera counted down to 1. Both of the lunged at each other as the fight began. They were equally matched but for some unfathomable reason Tera went down quickly than she thought. Gideon had managed to pin her to the floor. He was on top and Tera was on the bottom. He held out her hands and pinned them as well making her not able to move them.

"1…2…3, I win." said Gideon. He let go and she enabled him to stand up.

"Good fight." he said to her. She nodded.

The two went to the showers and got dressed. Afterwards as Tera walked out of the shower with armor on, Gideon walked up to her.

'Tera, can I have a moment please?" he asked all serious. Tera raised an eyebrow, why was he all serious all of a sudden?

"Sure, what is it?" she answered turning to him. Gideon seemed to be having some trouble speaking since he was all nervous.

"What is it, Gideon?" she asked. Gideon inhaled and looked all macho. He placed his hands on her shoulder which surprised her. "Uh…?" she said looking nervously at Gideon's hand then to him.

"Here goes." said Gideon. He inhaled one more time then began,

"Tera, I know we've met a long time and… just had been friends; now… I feel that… I...want to be more than…friends to you." Gideon was slowly turning purple as well as Tera; Gideon was saying the 'I love you' speech that we all know and heard of. Tera was speechless so Gideon continued.

"I want to…_please_ you." he slowly leaned in. "I want to…make you _happy_." he leaned in more. "Make me yours Subcommander…" his mandibles were now inches from Tera's mandibles. They were on the verge of kissing each other when…

"Subcommander, Subcommander…"

She felt herself being shaken and she awoke with start. She opened her eyes and stared at Gideon's face.

"The Commander's here wake up." he whispered. She sat upright as she felt her body going back to reality. She was sweaty and feeling hot.

By the Forerunners, it was just a dream. She can't believe herself that she had dreamt something like that.

But she had dreamt it.

And she had _enjoyed_ it.

And she had been _disappointed_ when she realized it was only a dream.

It was so vivid it felt real. She looked at Gideon who was listening intently at Rtas briefing. Coincidentally enough the briefing happened _exactly_ the same way it happened in her dream. As the briefing droned on she couldn't help but stare at Gideon. Her desire for him was becoming dire. And the Sangheili didn't know a thing for what she felt for him. It took all the control she had to stop herself from pouncing on Gideon there and there.

Bottling up one's feelings has bad effects on people when they are bottled up _too long_. She had to become closer to him or she'll go mad. Either way, there is no stopping the inevitable, she confessing her feelings for him.

Gideon sat next to Tera and noticed that she seemed…_disturbed _by something. He ought to ask what it is later. The briefing was somewhat simple. The Councilors back at Sangheilios had assigned the Spec Ops to deal with the case of the pirates. It would seem that the pirates were causing quite a stir within the Covenant society and wanted them to be dealt with immediately.

So they decided to send in the specialists which were the Spec Ops.

*I was actually nervous since this was my first _official _mission. I had Loyalists that mostly consist of elites and an extra spice of brutes. Great line up isn't it?*

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	9. Chapter Odor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Odor

The _Shadow of Intent_ moored over the planet, Catro. One phantom exited and entered the planet's atmosphere. Inside were, Imca, Alster, Tera, Elst, Rada, Gideon and two Covenant regular soldiers. Rtas didn't come with them since he was left on board the _Shadow_.

Gideon fiddled with his carbine nervously. Tera patted him on the back.

"You'll be fine." the rookie nodded. The ship moored itself above the canopy of the lush forest beneath it. It hovered lazily and stopped.  
"Ok team, we'll make camp here and send a Recon squad to check out the camp; who's up for reconnaissance?" asked Tera. To everyone's surprise Gideon raised his hand.

"I am." Everyone looked at him curiously and he responded,

"What?" Gideon's specialty when he was still a human was actually reconnaissance.

"Who wants to go with him?" asked Tera. Everybody seemed to be doing looking away from her. Even Imca, who was the pilot of the phantom, was humming to himself.

"Fine, I'll go with him. You guys set up camp here. We'll return in a few units." said Tera.

"Yes Ma'am." replied all of them.

Imca lowered the phantom into the forest floor and turned it off. He opened the exit hatch and everyone brought the necessary 'camping' gear. They had brought with them two ghosts, and two specters. They disengaged the ghosts since it was mostly used for transportation. The specters will be needed later for the raid. Gideon hopped onto one of the ghost driver seat and started familiarizing himself with the controls.

*I was actually a bad driver when it comes to Covenant vehicles. You can compare my driving skills mostly found at a very old human video game called GTA. I was that bad. But don't get me wrong, I'm good at driving _human_ vehicles, not _covenant _vehicles…*

He pressed a button and the Ghost turned alive. He fiddled with the controls and soon found out that the joystick controls the direction and turn of the vehicle. He pressed the button on the joystick and the plasma fired on a tree. He smiled to himself as he had just learned to control another vehicle.

"Gideon, follow me!" said Tera over his radio. He looked to his left and saw Tera smiling at him. She accelerated forward and dashed ahead. He followed suit.

They zoomed by dozen of trees and foliage. Riding a ghost was quite different from riding a land vehicle. You won't feel the bumps along the way. You feel like your gliding. You can hear the gentle _rumble_ of the engine rather than the _roar_ of a human engine. He could feel the wind _whoosh_-ing past his face. He had to suppress the urge to stick his tongue out.

The two continued driving onto the lush green forest. They followed their NAV point since they had set it in their HUD's. A few meters in Tera began to slow down. Gideon did as well.

"Is it near?" asked Gideon, jumping out of his ghost.

"Yeah, over that hill." answered Tera pointing the said hill. They began trekking up on it. Tera began walking up the hill and Gideon followed. A windy breeze blew by them and Gideon took a deep breath. Gideon could smell the fresh breeze, the trees…and an unfamiliar musky odor. It was a heavy, musky odor, which seemed to put him in a daze

"Hey Tera, do you smell that?" he asked.

"Smell what?"

"_That_, that smell." he said taking a deep breath again.

"I don't know smell anything." replied Tera taking a deep breath. Gideon kept sniffing around for the particular smell then realized where it was coming from.

"Wait, Tera....the smells coming from you."

"_What_?"

"Yes it does, and…hmm…you smell…_good_. Did you put perfume or something?" he asked. Tera blushed heavily and turned her head.

"_Did_ you put perfume or something?" Gideon asked again.

"No I didn't." she answered not looking at Gideon.  
"Hmm…Must be the wind or something." said Gideon.

The two continued walking up the hill and then Tera asked,

"Hey Gideon."

"What?"  
"How old are you?"

"Twenty three years old, ma'am; why do you ask?" asked Gideon as they came over the hill.

"Its nothing." said Tera. Gideon looked over the hill. They could see the Loyalist camp from their position quite clearly. He knelt on the floor and took out his carbine. He aimed the gun and zoomed. He could see different elites and grunts, walking around. They were doing patrols or were guarding the camp. Most of the elites were armed with an energy sword and a plasma rifle.

He looked to around the camp and saw that it was neither too big nor too small. There was a comm. tower and barracks at the side. There was some smoke coming out from one of the buildings, presumably the kitchen. Gideon looked up as someone knelt beside him.

"There prepared." said Gideon.

"Hmm… what are we going to do…." said Tera.

"We could just storm in there at the night and attack." suggested Gideon.

"Hmm…Simple, effective, let's use It." said Tera.

"What? I was kidding."

"Well, I'm not." she answered. Gideon shrugged and looked at her.

"What?"

"You just smell…_good_." he purred. Then he placed his head on his hands, embarrassed at what he just said.

"Yeah, c'mon we have to get back now." said Tera.

Moments later they boarded there ghosts, and headed back to the campsite which was only a few meters away. The smell thing kept popping up in his head. There was something odd about it and he wanted to know what it was. So he made up his mind and he'll go ask Alster or Imca or both to know about it.

They arrived at the camp and saw it was fully built now. There was a small campfire at the side with someone cooking in it. There was a small tent, presumable the meeting room. Scattered all over the camp were sleeping beds. There was a crate near the meeting room, filled with weapons. Gideon jumped off his Ghost and started looking for Alster and Imca.

He found them and asked,

"Can we guys talk in private?" the two looked at one another then back at Gideon.

"Sure."

Gideon took them a little bit in the forest, out of earshot by any other elite in the area.

"What's up?" asked Alster.

"What does it mean, when someone smells good?" asked Gideon. Imca blinked.

"Can you repeat that?" he requested.

"When you smell someone, they smell good. What does it mean?" Imca and Alster looked at him surprised and they both asked at the same time,

"How old are you?" Gideon was surprised but nevertheless answered.

"Twenty three." Alster and Imca stared at him with mandibles agape.

"What?" he asked.

"You're only twenty three, and someone already smells good to you?" asked Alster.

"Yes… So what does it mean?" answered Gideon.

"You're not allowed to know about It." said Imca.

"_What?_"

"You're too young, you have to be twenty five years old to know about…_that_ stuff." said Alster.

"That's not fair." pouted Gideon.

"That's the rules." said Alster.

"I'm curious, who smelled good?" asked Imca.

"It was the Subcommander." answered Gideon. Imca was taken aback,

"_What?_"

"Yeah the Subcommander smelled good." answered Gideon

"By the Rings." said Alster and Imca in sync.

"You guys are not telling me anything." Gideon scowled at them. Imca sighed.

"Here's what I'm going to tell you. Just keep doing what you're doing." said Imca

"What does that mean?" Gideon asked.

"Just…Just follow the advice." said Alster.

"Ok…" said Gideon walking away.

"They look good as a couple too you know." said Alster.

"Yeah." said Imca.

*So I walked away when they didn't tell me what the smell meant. It wasn't fair, they weren't telling anything. I tried other people to ask but most of them were busy. I sat on the ground and leaned on a tree. I was a little bit tired and wanted to get a few hours of sleep. I opened my eyes when I felt someone walked up to me…*

Gideon opened his eyes and saw that it was Tera.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Resting." said Gideon.

"Can I join you?" Gideon looked surprised and moved a bit.

"Ok." Tera approached and sat next to him.

She rested her head on Gideon's shoulder. Gideon felt his pulse quicken and he stiffen. Why was she doing this? Why was she becoming intimate with him? Then another question popped into his head, the smell.

"Um…Tera." he asked.

"Yes, Gideon?" she asked.

"I asked Alster and Imca about the…_smell_ thing. They didn't tell me what it meant. Will you tell me?" he asked curiously.

Tera sat up and looked at him. It wasn't the right time yet to tell him. The news will shock him for what the smell meant. So she decided to play dumb.

"What smell?" she asked.

"You know the smell earlier, where I told you, you smelled good. That smell." answered Gideon.

"Oh that smell." she replied.

"Will you tell me?" he asked.

"How old are you Gideon?" she asked.

"Twenty three." Tera sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You're still too young to know about that…_stuff_." she said to him. Gideon scowled.

"Not you too." said Gideon.  
"I'm sorry that's the rules." said Tera. Gideon stood up.

"Fine, if you guys won't tell me, I'll radio and ask the Commander." then he started walking away. Tera quickly stood up and grabbed his arm.

"You will not do such a thing." reprimanded Tera. Gideon turned around and looked at her. He inhaled which caused his nose to inhale the mysterious wafting scent coming from Tera. To him, it felt like it had a drug effect on him. He lolled his head and let out a sigh.

"Fine, I won't." said Gideon to Tera. She nodded. He was about to go when he turned and said,

"You can let go of my hand now." Tera blushed as she noticed she was still holding his hands.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. Gideon just raised an eyebrow then turned and walked away.

First it was her forgetting to let go of _hugging _him; resting her head on his shoulder so _casually_; then now forgetting to let go of his _hand_. Gideon could literally feel that there was something in between the lines that he has been failing to notice. That's when a particular sentence she said sprang into his mind.

"_You got me there. Is it wrong for me to make you special?" she asked._

"_I guess…not; what makes me special?" he asked._

"_**It's because…Gideon…there's something else. Something else entirely, that I don't want you to know about yet**__…" she trailed._

"_Ok, if it's personal, I won pry." said Gideon. _

"_Thank you." said Tera relieved at him not prying. _

"Is it really possible?" he asked himself.

"Does she _like _me?" he concluded as the puzzle pieces fell into place and formed itself. He smiled to himself as he liked the thought.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	10. Chapter Hammer Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Hammer Time

Gideon walked back to the camp, his mind still on haywire from what he had just deduced. It was getting dark and all of them were gathering around the campfire, to finalize the plan and eat their dinner. Gideon sat on the ground next to the burning fire.

"Team, we all know the plan, do we not?" asked Tera when she arrived.

"Yes, ma'am." replied all of them.

"Let's go over this one more time. We go in there, do a surprise attack, and kill them all. Simple but effective as we still have the element of surprise; any questions?" she asked. No one raised there hands.

"Good. We'll be doing the raid in one unit. Let us eat." she stated.

Everyone had a nice short meal. It was army ration food again but it was nice to eat with friends. After eating, everyone loaded up. Gideon slung his Carbine behind his back and an energy sword in his thigh. This was the first time he'd use an energy sword in battle, he hoped that it wouldn't be his last. Imca went over to the phantom and disengaged the two specters.

Gideon hopped on the passenger side whilst the others chose their seats. Afterwards they started driving to the location Gideon and Tera used earlier. Driving in the night was mesmerizing. The moon of the planet gave a white hue to the landscape. The trees made interesting shadows on the ground.

When they arrived, everyone jumped out and walked to their destination. They couldn't bring the specter with them since it'll destroy the silence that wrapped the area. They all did one line and went through the woods. When they could see the buildings up ahead, Tera's voice came over the comm.

"When I shoot the first shot, we come in." said Tera.

"Agreed." replied everyone.

"Get into positions." said Tera.

Everyone dispersed and hid themselves near the camp. Others behind rocks, some behind trees and most of the elites turned their camouflage on. Gideon copied what they did and pressed the button on his armor. Immediately his HUD glowed purple then he could see his hands slowly get erased from view. It felt odd to wave your hand in front of you and not see it.

All of them strained there ears for the first shot then…_Phoosh_. A plasma shot flew through the air and hit an elite dead on. He yelled as a chunk of his shields went down. Almost immediately, everyone sprang into action. Rada and Elst fired of their plasma rifle taking out 2 elites each. Alster lobbed a plasma grenade and stuck an elite aiming with his carbine.

The pirate camp woke up and found themselves under attack.

Plasma flew everywhere and explosions rocked the night. The pirate camp had a good defense but not enough to quell the well experienced Spec Ops. Gideon dispatched an elite with the club of his carbine. He was about to fire it off when he saw something drop a few feet away from him. He recognized it and quickly ducked out of the way. It was a Spike Grenade.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" he yelled as he looked around. He was answered as a spike hit him in the chest, lowering his shields, by a brute on the rooftop.

"KILL THEM!" he ordered. Gideon ducked out of the way as a hail of spikes came down onto him.

Everyone was completely taken off guard by the sudden appearance of brutes in the area. None of them had much experience in fighting brutes. They were going to be decimated by the sudden reinforcements if they didn't do anything. A brute wielding a spiker and carrying a gravity hammer (chieftain maybe, who knows?) started to charge toward Tera. Tera was shot head on, and her shields went down fast. Before she could get out of the way, her shields faltered and she was wounded, _bad_. She was wounded in the feet disabling her from running. Worse too was that her plasma rifle just went dead battery.

The brute ran up to her and wielded his gravity hammer. He readied his hand into the swinging motion. Tera was going to reach for her energy sword but she knew she won't be able to do it in time. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would be quick and painless. The brute was about to swing it when a splash of blood splashed into Tera's face. There was a _thud_ then the brute fell down. There was a _hiss_ as an energy sword deactivated and fell down to the floor.

She opened her eyes and saw Gideon picking up the gravity hammer, with slight trouble.

"This should come in handy." he mumbled to himself, he turned to Tera and said,

"I'm not the sword type." then he ran outwards toward the brutes.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled as he ran towards a brute fighting an elite. The elite looked at him, it was Alster, and quickly ran away. The brute wasn't smart enough to follow and instead faced Gideon.

Gideon readied his arms, and swung the hammer with all his might. It connected sending a _thunder_ all over the field. The brute flew through the air like a baseball. It hit a tree with a _smack_ and it didn't move anymore.

Tera, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off Gideon.

Preferred a _hammer_ over a _sword_; only the most daring and bold would do such a thing. Who would trade something so technological and advanced over something so _primitive_ and _barbaric._ She was awestruck at the skill of which Gideon swung the hammer. He smacked brutes left and right sending them through the air.

Tera watched as he moved fluidly in battle. His muscular hands swinging the hammer left and right; Tera imagined those hands moving over her skin in the same carefully calculated movements, now expressed as strokes and caresses. What it would be like to feel that body moving against her with the same artistry…

The thought made her weak. Her desire for him was becoming more and more _dire_. He wanted Gideon so bad. She wanted to confess her feelings for him there and there but it was not the right time.

Gideon slung his gravity hammer over his back and picked up the energy sword on the ground and placed it on his thigh. He approached Tera, who still on the ground.

"Sorry about earlier about leaving you here; are you injured?" he asked. Tera looked at herself. She had cuts and bruises on her arms and the worst part that there was a spike sticking out of her leg. Gideon noticed this and immediately said,

"You're hurt!" he said sounding so concerned all of a sudden.

"I will recover." assured Tera.

"I have to get you to a medic." he said kneeling over her. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Gideon put me down!" he ordered. Gideon looked at her and smirked

"I won't because you can't walk."

Tera felt the heat rise to her face, turning them into purple. This was so inappropriate; a subordinate was carrying a higher ranking officer. No matter how inappropriate it was, she relaxed in his arms as he carried her back to the specter. She was somehow happy because she'd be able to cuddle up to him without being questioned. And she did so.

Gideon was surprised at how Tera was comfortable at his hands. He thought that she would be fussing over being carried but instead she piped down and seemed to be enjoying it. He walked over to the specter and laid her down. Just then a phantom rose a few feet from them. Gideon recognized it as a _different_ phantom. It wasn't theirs. Then a radio call came into the comm.

'_Were sorry sub commander; the leader got away along with the brute leader._' Gideon recognized it as Alster's voice. Tera sighed and replied.

"At least we managed to get them of _this_ outpost." Gideon nodded in agreement.  
'_Orders ma'am?' _asked Alster.

"Regroup at the Specters, we go back to camp, fix up and head onto _Intent_." ordered Tera.

'_Yes, ma'am.' _

* * * * *

Gideon, Alster and Imca stood in front of Rtas at the bridge. They were debriefing him on what had happened back at the planet. The girls were tired and asked the boys to them do the debriefing. Elst and Rada were at their bedrooms whilst Tera was at the medical bay getting treated for her wound.

"Sir, if you could've only seen how Gideon dispatched the Loyalist. He was amazing!" exclaimed Alster. Gideon bowed his head as he blushed.

"Don't be ashamed. That was very bold of you to change from the sword to the hammer." said Rtas.

"Why did you do it?" asked Imca. Gideon looked at the three of them and replied.

"I find the hammer, more entertaining than the sword." he said smiling. Rtas looked at him curiously.

"We never had training for it. From their reports you seem to have experience on it. Have you handled it before?" asked Rtas curiously. Gideon thought for a moment.

*That was actually the first time I used the hammer. I only learned to use it when I saw how the brutes use it. Simply press a button then swing. Easy as ABC; of course I had _prior_ training on how to swing it since I know how to use a baseball bat…*

"No I don't but I can easily adapt." he answered sheepishly.

"Interesting qualities… I like it. You three are dismissed." said Rtas.

The trio walked out of the bridge and onto the halls of _Intent_. Imca was humming, Alster was yawning but Gideon was worried. He was worried about the condition of Tera. He hadn't heard what had happened to her after she was taken to the medical bay. He turned to Alster and Imca and said,

"I'll check out something. See you later." Imca and Alster nodded and Gideon turned right at the corridor.

He walked the halls heading towards the medical bay which was not that far. He went into the medical bay and walked up to one of the medics.

"Is the Subcommander here?" he asked. He looked at the nametag on the lab coat and it said, 'Dr. Nira 'Evanam.' She looked at the clipboard she had and answered Gideon's question.

"No. She had been discharged earlier; she is now currently resting in her room." Gideon nodded. He turned around and headed out.

He walked down the halls and reached her quarters. He knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." said a voice from the other side. Gideon pressed the switch and the door opened. The room looked quite different from his room. It was twice as big and had a lot more furnishings. There was a sofa in front of the bed which faced what he guessed would be the Holo TV. There was the door at the side which obviously headed into the bathroom.

Lying on the bed was Tera, in her jumpsuit. She closed the book she was holding and looked up as Gideon walked in.

"Gideon!" she said surprised.

"I…Just wanted to see…if…you were ok." he said sheepishly.

"Please sit down." she said pointing to the edge of her bed. Gideon nodded and sat on it.

"I'm fine Gideon. I had a lot worse. Is that what you wanted to hear?" asked Tera. Gideon nodded.

"Well…yes. I best be going now." he said standing up.

"Gideon wait." said Tera. Gideon looked at her.

"I wanted…to personally thank you, for saving my life." said Tera. Gideon sighed.

"Ma'am, Tera, that's just part of my job. Watching out for other people, trying to keep them safe." said Gideon. Tera nodded.

"I thank you, because nobody had ever done that to me. I am very grateful." said Tera. Gideon looked at her then hugged her to Tera's surprise.

"You're welcome." he whispered to her ear. Gideon took a deep breath and inhaled the scent that wafted out of Tera's body. She snuggled her head on his shoulder and purred. Gideon, not knowing what to do, patted her at the back. This made Tera realized what she had just unknowingly done and turned purple.

She let go of Gideon and started stammering.

"I-I shouldn't have that. I'm sorry." she apologized. Gideon stood up.

"Don't worry its ok." said Gideon. He then stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	11. Chapter Abduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Abduction

Rtas was at the communications room in the_ Shadow of Intent_. He picked up the phone on the table and started dialing it. He needed to call the Councilors to tell them of what happened to there mission. The phone rang for two times until someone picked up.

_Hello who is this_?

"This Spec Ops Commander, Rtas 'Vadum speaking, am I talking to Councilor 'Keslom?" he asked.

_Yes, this is Councilor 'Keslom. Rtas how goes the mission?_

"Good and bad. Good because we had managed to push the pirates out of the planet. Bad since we had confirmed the rumors of the Brutes working with them. They had sent brutes at us which contributed to their leader…escaping." explained Rtas.

* * * * *

"That is…unfortunate. But you have done your mission well." said Zaphyr.

_Thank you, your Excellency. _

"I will report this to the Councilor. Goodbye." said Zaphyr. The line disconnected and he dropped the phone down. The _Shadow of Intent _was now going to be making its way back to Sangheilios if it had no more further missions to handle. And that will be the time when he would ask Gideon to quit.

He had made up his mind a few days ago that he will ask Gideon to quit Spec Ops. He liked how his son was making a reputation for himself but the endangering his life thing wasn't working for him. With a sigh he went out the Communications room and into the hallway. Exlo was there waiting for him.

"So?" he asked.

"The mission went…well, but the leader had managed to escape from their clutches." answered Zaphyr.

"How unfortunate." said Exlo. Zaphyr nodded.

"When will you report this to the Council?" Exlo asked.

"In a few units…or maybe now." he answered.

"Let's start it now, so we can go home." said Exlo with a smile.

"You're one lazy Councilor." said Zaphyr.

Zaphyr walked up to the entrance of the Council Hall and pressed the meeting button. When the said button is pressed a message will be sent to the PDA of the Councilors, telling them that there is a meeting to be held. Zaphyr and Exlo walked in and found their respective seats.

Moments later, Councilors came in the room filling up the remaining seats. Councilor Nymo stood up when all of them were seated.

"All of us had been called on to this meeting because…" he trailed. That was Zaphyr's cue to stand up.

"Because the mission reports had arrived. The mission involving the Pirates." said Zaphyr. Nymo nodded and sat down.

"Fellow Councilors, a few days ago you have given the Spec Ops a mission involving the eradication of the Pirates. I stand here before you to tell you of their performance." said Zaphyr. He cleared his throat and began.

"I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that, the leader managed to escape the raid. The Good news is that, the pirates can no longer use the Outpost they placed there. That is all." and then Zaphyr sat down. Iavi stood up and asked,

"Councilor 'Keslom, what is the planet's name?" asked Iavi.

"If I am not mistaken, the planet's name is Catro." he answered. Iavi nodded and slumped back down to his seat.

The Spec Ops had just managed to destroy one of _their_ outposts. Nymo continued on about the meeting but Iavi no longer paid attention. He was rather concentrating on _their_ next move on how to counter this. The loss of the outpost was bad but the leader surviving was good. He had to contact them and make their next plan.

The meeting ended where they'll wait a message from the recon teams that will be assigned to find the pirates again. Iavi stood up and rushed out of the Council Hall. He went to his office and locked the door. He sat on his chair at the desk and took out his phone. He dialed the number on his phone and it rang.

He waited for a few seconds then someone picked up. He didn't wait for greetings, instead he immediately scolded them.

"You idiots!" he exclaimed but lowering his voice enough to be not overheard outside.

"We're sorry, your Excellency." said the Pirate Leader at the other side.

"Haven't I warned you of their coming? You ought to have prepared." said Iavi.

"Once again, were sorry." said the leader. "What are we to do?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what to do." said Iavi hatching an evil plan.

"We need the Council to stop their advances on us. By the time we do something, they would've found the other outposts by then. We need something to threaten them, making them stop… A hostage." said Iavi smiling maliciously.

"A hostage?" asked the leader.

"Yes a hostage. With it we can make empty threats which would no doubt look like real threats. When they won't acknowledge the demands we can threaten to kill the hostage. Its not a good strategy but it'll buy as some time." answered Iavi.

"Who would be the hostage? You?"

"Of course not; I have to be here to check on what the Council is doing about the matter."

"Then it'll have to be someone important."

"Yes and I think I know the perfect person…" trailed Iavi.

"How are we to capture him?" asked the leader.

"Do not worry. I'm not the only one undercover here." said Iavi.

* * * * *

"Still worried?" asked Exlo.

"Yes…But I'm happy that I'll get a chance to ask him." replied Zaphyr.

Zaphyr turned the car around the driveway and stopped in front of another house.

"Thanks for the carpool." said Exlo.

"Your welcome." replied Zaphyr.

Exlo hopped out and closed the door. He waved at Zaphyr goodbye as he drove off. Zaphyr drove on to his house which wasn't pretty much far. He parked the car at the driveway and turned of the engine. Grabbing his suitcase, he marched into his house. He dropped it at the side and climbed up the second story. He went into his room to get changed. Wearing formal robes were nice but he preferred casual robe clothing.

He stripped of his robe and took out some a faded emerald colored green one. He donned it on and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Then the phone rang. Zaphyr walked up to it and answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Want to have a little fun?" asked someone on the other line.

"Who is this?" Zaphyr asked seriously.

"Do you like scary movies?" the voice asked.

"_What?_" he asked then someone knocked on the door.

"Prank Caller!" yelled the voice at the other side then he hang up.

"Kids…" he exasperated and placed the phone back to the handset. He went up to the door and opened it. No one was at the other side. He raised an eyebrow and looked around. Then he saw a shimmer in front of him…

Shimmer only meant one thing….

Zaphyr quickly slammed the door closed. He could hear the cloaked Sangheili banging on the door, trying to open it. He ran up to his bedroom and grabbed a hidden plasma pistol in his desk. He cautiously peered down the stairwell. The front door was busted open. He reached in his pockets and took out his cell phone. He pressed speed dial and the phoned dialed Exlo.

"No time to explain. Get to my house now. And I mean _NOW_!" he said over the phone after Exlo picked up.

He didn't wait for him to reply as he quickly placed his cell phone back down in his pocket and walked down the stairs. He looked around warily for _any_ shimmer that would reveal their presence. He charged his plasma pistol to maximum and waved it around cautiously. He looked left and right then….a shimmer beside the wall appeared.

He fired the plasma pistol, the plasma soared through the air and hit the cloaked Sangheili. It disabled his cloaking, revealing a Sangheili in an armor with Pirate markings.

He started to rapid fire at the elite in front of him but he stopped abruptly as he felt something sting in his neck. Within moments his visions blurred and he's feet buckled and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"What should we do with him?" asked one elite.

"We take him with us and use him as…_leverage_." said the other.

"Agreed." said the first elite.

He kneeled over the unconscious Sangheili and hefted him over his shoulder like a sack. Zaphyr's cell phone and plasma pistol got loose and fell out of his pocket and fell down the floor. The two didn't notice this as the elite that carried him grunted heavily. The two then went out the house with their hostage.

* * * * *

'_No time to explain. Get to my house now. And I mean NOW!' _then a few seconds later '_Phoosh!' _then a _thud_.

"_What should we do with him?" asked one elite._

"_We take him with us and use him as…_leverage._" said the other. _

"_Agreed." said the first elite. _

The sounds echoed into Exlo's head as he drove to Zaphyr's house which wasn't that far. He could feel a sickening feeling creeping up to him as he saw the house come up. He knew something had happened. The sounds over the phone made him nervous. The two voices he heard sounded like they were going to…

He jumped out of his vehicle and immediately saw something was out of place. The door was _wide open_. This made him more anxious. Zaphyr never leaved his door wide open unless needed.

He walked up the front door and entered the living room. He immediately noticed something on the floor. He approached it and picked it up. It was a _used_ plasma pistol and it was still _hot_. Next to it was the phone. He quickly concluded what may had happened and called out,

"Zaphyr! Are you here!? Answer me!" he shouted. No one replied. He ran up the stairs and into Zaphyr's bedroom. He noted that there was a drawer opened, meaning the pistol came from there which also translated that _he_ used it. It dawned on him the undeniable truth.

Kidnappers had come to Zaphyr's house and tried to kidnap him. He obviously fought back as the used pistol states it. He slumped down the floor and placed his head in his hands.

"Why would they kidnap him; what use is he to them?" he asked himself. Then he realized the answer.

_We take him with us and use him as…_leverage

And the only people they were currently having trouble now was none other than…the pirates.

"How the hell did they get in the planet?!" he exclaimed; then another conclusion.

"There's a mole." said Exlo as he went downstairs to make a few calls.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	12. Chapter Duties

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Duties

_Gideon walked down the halls and reached her quarters. He knocked and waited for a response._

_"Come in." said a voice on the other side. Gideon opened the door and walked in. Tera looked at him as he strode in._

_"You wanted to see me?" he asked._

_"Yes Gideon, please sit down." said Tera motioning for the sofa. Gideon sat on the sofa and Tera as well._

_"So…what do you want from me?" he asked. Tera looked at him then sighed._

_"What I want from you…is _you_." said Tera seriously._

_"Um…sorry what?" Gideon asked confused. Tera scooted over to him._

_"Ever since you change… I couldn't get my eyes off you Gideon…I wanted you so badly Gideon…I even began to have feelings for you when you saved my life. What I'm trying to say is…I love you Gideon, more than you know." she asked. _

_Gideon blinked. He was taken aback by the sudden confession in front of him. Tera watched him patiently as he recovered. "Are you alright?" she finally asked._

_"Yes," he said after a moment. "You…caught me off guard with that…"_

_"I apologize…," she said hanging her head. "But…I felt you had to know…."_

_"Tera…I…" he wanted to say how he also felt but he couldn't express it properly. His throat went dry. So he just embraced her._

_"Oh Gideon." she said as Gideon embraced her. Gideon let go and the two looked deeply into each other eyes. Then Tera leaned onto Gideon and they locked in an intimate and passionate kiss and then…  
_

He woke up.

Gideon sat bolt upright as he awoken. He was hot, hard, panting, sweaty and absolutely panicked. He just had a wet dream.

"God…It was just a dream." he said relieved. Gideon had _no business_ dreaming something like that. The scene went differently in real life rather in the dream.

"Wow…" he said as he lay down again on the bed.

Never had he gotten a wet dream ever since he had joined the army; because he never had anyone so _close _to him specifically of the opposite gender. Sure Tera was…likable but he never knew he liked her so much that she was subject to his wet dreams. Then he somehow began to have guilty pleasure of _wanting_ the dream to end. He wanted to know what would have happened if it continued.

He couldn't believe his guilty pleasure. He actually _liked_ Tera. That was also one of the reasons why he checked her conditioned was that he was worried about her. He was so connected to her that he wouldn't know what he would do if she were to be hurt _badly_.

Then the conclusion dawned on him.

Gideon _loved _her.

There was no denying it. However hard he tried to dispel the thoughts it just kept going back. He had to admit to himself that he was beginning to have feelings for her. The question on Gideon's head now is, 'Does she feel the same way for me as well?'

With a sigh, Gideon swung his feet over the bed and stood up. He stretched and heard bones crack in acknowledgement. He rubbed his eye as he went to the bathroom to get freshened up.

Moments later he was out in the halls, armored up, as he headed to the cafeteria. He grabbed himself a tray of food and looked around. He saw Imca and Alster sitting at a table where Imca was lying on the table. Alster nodded as Gideon sat next to him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Gideon to Alster.

"Nah… He's always like that. The lazy-ass…" answered Alster.

"I heard that…" exasperated Imca; Alster rolled his eyes.

"Were going back to Sangheilios right?" Gideon asked.

"Yes." answered Alster then he looked at Imca who was humming.

"Mum-mum-mum-muh." hummed Imca.

"Imca please stop with human songs." said Alster annoyed.

"I like it. What's wrong with that?" defended Imca. Then Alster asked,

"So Gideon, where did you go last night?" Gideon stopped chewing the food in his mouth; _uh oh._

"I went to...my room." he lied. Alster raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Uh huh." said Gideon nodding. Alster stared at him then sighed. He then continued eating his food.

* * * * *

"Status!?" ordered Rtas. He was currently in the bridge, making preparations for their slip space jump.

"Sir, slip space drives are in full working order and is ready to launch at any second." answered one crewman.

"Good." replied Rtas. Then a beeping sound emanated from one of the screens.

"What is it?" asked Rtas.

"Sir, it's a distress signal." answered the crewman.

"Coming from where?" asked Rtas.

"A planet not far from our location; the signal is classified as code blue." answered the crewman. Rtas sighed; a code blue is a code blue and can't be ignored.

"Set a course for it. We'll see if we can help." ordered Rtas.

"Yes sir." said the crewmen.

* * * * *

Gideon strode down the halls of _Intent_ doing his regular ship duties. He went into the weapons bay. He grabbed the holo-graphic clipboard that was at the side and started walking over to the crates. He was supposed to check if all the supplies of weapons was still there; ammo, weapons and grenades.

There were crate loads of them that stacked up to at least 5 stories. And he was supposed to check all of them. He approached the panel at the side and pressed the button. A machine moved and grabbed the crate on top. The machine brought it down and he approached it. He opened the crate and counted the Carbines in them.

"5…10…15…20." he counted. It reached up to twenty. He closed the box and pressed the button to make the crate go back up again. He grabbed his clipboard and checked off _one_ box of carbines. He groaned as this was going to be tedious. He kept doing his job as he didn't notice someone enter the bay.

Elst was walking up to his area. Gideon was on a ladder reaching to one of the buttons at the side.

"Hey Gideon!" said Elst. Gideon turned his head.

"Oh, Elst, what brings you hereeee!!!" he cried as his hoof slipped on its footing. He fell down the ladder towards the floor. He was about three levels up so he didn't fall hard. He landed with _thud_.

"Ow…" he groaned in pain. Elst stood over him.

"You're such a klutz." she said as she extended her hand over to him.

"I know." said Gideon as he was helped up.

"You look like you need some help, need some?" asked Elst as she grabbed the clipboard. Gideon looked at her then said,

"I could really use some." Elst smiled.

"Thanks." said Gideon After a tiring few hours, Gideon's job was done. It was cut in half with the help of Elst.

"Thanks for helping Me." said Gideon placing the clipboard back at the rack.

"No problem." replied Elst.

*My next duty after that was at the vehicle bay. This I did not like; at all…*

Gideon entered the bay which was filled with different types of Covenant Vehicles. Wraiths, Ghosts and Specters were being maintained by a couple of elites and grunts. A grunt was wiping the hood of the Ghost as one of the elites was under the hood maintaining it. The elite rolled down away from it and looked at Gideon.

"Sir, can you take a look at this." said the elite. Gideon looked at his suit and saw the nametag, 'Zide 'Evanam'.

"Ok." he answered.

Zide stood up and let Gideon lie down on the rolling cart. He slid below the ghost and got under his hood. He was never trained in the mechanics of Ghost but he had managed to read a book about it in his spare time. Apparently there was a knob loose on a pipe which just needed to be tightened. He stretched out his hand and turned the knob. Immediately there was a _hiss_ as the pressure within the pipe changed. Hydraulic plasma sprayed from a damage pipe that came from the reactor tank. It hit Gideon in the face as he struggled to unscrew the knob.

He slid out of the vehicle and looked at the Zide whom was staring at him, surprised.

"There's a damage pipe that seeps hydraulic plasma. That's the problem." he said standing up and wiping his face.

"I'll fix that, your Excellency." said Zide, lying down the rolling cart.

"You do that." said Gideon walking away.

He wanted to take a shower since the hydraulic plasma is sticky to your face. It's like hydraulic oil but only worse. He went down the hallway, ignoring the stares he got, and walked into the public shower. The public shower is a shower where it's unisex. These types of showers are mostly used by the lower rankings but Gideon wanted to get the gunk of him so he had no choice. Luckily there was no one showering in them. He grabbed a towel at the rack and placed his armor and jumpsuit in one of the lockers. He approached one of the heads and started showering,

* * * * *

Tera was jogging down the hallway. She was being called by nature and she needed to release it as soon as possible. She turned left, passing the vehicle bay, and headed straight for the nearest showers. She entered it and bolted to the nearest opened cubicle. She took off her armor and jumpsuit and quickly did her business. Afterwards she donned her jumpsuit and armor again and was about to exit when she heard a shower turned on. She looked at her watch and noted that _no one_ showered at this particular hour.

"I'll have to turn that used shower off." she said to herself as she stepped out of the cubicle. She stopped at the open arch where warm steam was drifting out into the hall. This was the entrance to the showers. Slowly walking in, she was greeted by the scent of cleanliness. The walls and floor of the chamber were tiled with beige tiles, with a row of dripping brass showerheads and knobs lining the far wall, as well as shelves adorned with various soaps and oils. As she trod across the stone floor, she was startled to hear one of the showers turn on in the far corner of the room. Holding back a gasp, her head whipped around to see Gideon through the thick cloud of steam, beneath the furthest showerhead.

Normally, she wouldn't care. The elites had typically bathed together, although in most cases, the boys were separate from the girls, but this was a public shower so it's unisex. Now, she felt panic, wondering if he had seen or heard her come in. While she yearned to get out before the Sangheili could have the chance to spot her, some dominant part of her mind possessed her to get a better look before she left. Thinking she was crazy, Tera could nonetheless not stop tiptoeing closer and closer to the bathing Sangheili, under the cover of steam.

Fortunately, she noticed as she got closer and closer, Gideon's eyes were closed. He was lathering himself all over, massaging the soapy foam into his scales. Unknowingly, he was putting quite a show on for Tera. Since he was standing quite straight, she could see every rope of muscle beneath his slick black scales, every shining, glossy ridge adorning his slender back. As his hands traveled downwards, so did Tera's eyes. Her eyes let no detail escape their gaze. A soft moan escaped his mandibles as his massaging slowly brought his Sangheilihood to full attention.

Now, Tera had seen males…exposed before, but always by accident, and she never paid a great deal of attention to…it. But now, her off-yellow eyes were transfixed upon the bulging organ protruding from Gideon's crotch. By the Forerunners it was _big_; bigger than the average Sangheili. Tera could feel a small drool coming out of her mouth and she noticed her own genital opening up widely, wanting him inside her. He seemed to pay extra attention to his member as he cleaned his body.

He was enjoying himself as much as she was enjoying watching him. Everything Tera saw seemed to occur in slow motion, the lather and water flowing down Gideon's scales like a stream rippling over pebbles. Though it seemed like an eternity later, in a matter of minutes Gideon seemed to be done, and before he could turn the knob off, Tera stealthily dashed out, and back to the hallway.

* * * * *

Gideon opened his eyes the moment he felt his member retract. He never opened his eyes whenever he showers since he doesn't want to see his member. He has an uncanny fear of seeing a small fuse. He shook the thoughts away as he toweled off. As he let the machine washed his jumpsuit, he's mind wavered to Tera. He wanted to know what she had been doing while he was washing. Maybe she was attending a meeting or something. He could feel his heart beat faster at the thought of her. He needed to find the right time to tell her how he feels for her. He hoped that she felt the same way for him.

* * * * *

"Have you seen Elst?" asked Alster to Rada.  
"I think she went to the weapons bay, why?" she answered. Alster was about to say something but Rada cut him off.

"Scratch that, here they are." Alster turned around to see Gideon and Elst walking into the meeting room.

"What took you so long?" asked Imca who was beside Alster.

"I had to help Gideon with his duties. He, here actually fell down the ladder." said Elst. Gideon smiled sheepishly.

"_What?_ Is that true?" asked Rada.

"Yes and my back still hurts." answered Gideon.

"Wow.... you are such a klutz." said Imca. Gideon sighed and took a seat next to an empty one.

Everyone looked up as the door opened and the commander and the sub commander

"Sir and Ma'am!" said all of them. Tera'kan acknowledged them and discreetly made a quick look to Gideon. The images she saw earlier were still on her mind. She sat in one of the chairs whilst Rtas walked to the front.

"I called you all here today because we are making a stop over one planet. We have received a distress signal and we are to respond to it. As usual the Spec Ops have been the ones chosen to check it out. Any questions?" said Rtas. No one answered.

"Good. We'll be arriving in a few units. Prepare yourselves. Dismissed." said Rtas.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	13. Chapter Apprehension

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Apprehension

The _Shadow of Intent_ moored over the planet, Jastalar. One phantom exited and entered the planet's atmosphere. Inside were, Imca, Alster, Tera, Elst, Rada, Gideon and two Covenant regular soldiers where one of them was talking to Gideon. Rtas didn't come with them since he was left on board the _Shadow_.

"What's it like being in Spec Ops?" asked the elite.

"Its hard but its fun." he answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, because you get to do things you won't be able to normally do but its hard sometimes since you always have the prospect of dying in your head." answered Gideon.

"Oh…" said the elite.

"Yes."

"What's it like to be with humans?" asked the elite.

"Well its…interesting." answered Gideon.

"How come?"

"Because humans are a very…peculiar species; but one thing I commonly noticed amongst them is that they all have a very…interesting society." said Gideon. The elite nodded.

"What's your name again? Sorry I didn't get It." asked Gideon.

"Its Z'jo 'Evanam." answered Z'jo.

"'Evanam? Are you brothers with Zide?" asked Gideon.

"_Twin _brothers actually; I have a sister and her name is, Nira 'Evanam." Gideon nodded.

Imca, the driver once again, lowered the phantom into the forest floor and turned it off. He opened the exit hatch and everyone hopped out. Gideon looked around, the area was the almost the same with the planet Cator except this had different looking trees. Gideon was actually surprised at how he can see clearly in the dark. It was like daytime only a bit darker. It was because of his advanced Sangheili eyes.

"All right team. We split up. Alster and Elst, you take the two soldiers and sweep that area." said Tera marking an area in her PDA and making a NAV point in their HUDS.

"Yes ma'am." replied the two and began to head to their location.

"Us four will head over there." said Tera. All of them nodded and began sweeping the area.

It abnormally quiet as the group walked. The moon was high up in the sky as it cast its moonlight down the forest floor. The trees made odd looking shadows in the forest floor. The team made it to a small clearing where there was a log in the middle.

"Imca and Rada you head over there." said Tera. The two nodded and started sweeping the area.

Gideon sat on one of the logs in the middle and look up the sky. There were stars out and was sparkling behind the black sky. He looked to his right when he saw Tera sit beside him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"The stars up at the sky; I could actually make out a few constellations." said Gideon looking at her. Gideon noticed that they were practically _alone_ in the clearing and gulped. It was the perfect time to tell her how he feels for her.

He was preparing to tell her that he loved her, when he noticed several things all at once.

First, he noticed her form, sitting on the log, moonlight making her glossy black scales glimmer. He saw the curves of her body and the lean muscles under the armor. Tera turned her head and Gideon saw her deep, off yellow eyes gazing up at him, so innocently. Strangely, he also noticed Tera's sweet, heavy odor, which filled his nose. He had never noticed any of these details about her before. As he took in these new sights and smells, his heart began to race, and his breathing became quick. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.

As he experienced these new feelings, silently gazing back at the black beauty before him, he was hit by yet another new sensation. It felt as though all of the blood in his body was rushing towards his crotch. The blood seemed to fill his Sangheilihood, creating a growing sensation. He shifted and grunted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt the lack of space in his armor.

"Gideon, you seem uncomfortable, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Its nothing." he answered.

"So what constellations can you see in the sky?" she asked. Gideon felt relived that question made him think for a moment.

"Umm…I can see the constellation of Sagittarius…or what looks like It." answered Gideon.

"Sagittarius?" Tera asked.

"It's a star sign." he answered.

"Star sign?" she asked curiously.

"A star sign makes up the 12 zodiac signs. It's a _human_ belief where it falls on their astronomy. They use the zodiac signs to help them foresee ones personality. One of the signs is Sagittarius." said Gideon.

"How does it help them foresee ones personality?" asked Tera.

"Well… there is a, _theoretical, _predetermined personality for each zodiac sign. For example when you're a Sagittarius, you're an energetic individual, so I've heard. They also use the zodiac signs for…" he trailed.

"For what?" asked Tera.

"It's just gibberish." said Gideon.

"Please continue." urged Tera.

"Well… they use the signs to find their…_soul mate_ It is said that different signs are…_compatible_ with other specific signs. For example, when you're a Sagittarius, you're mostly compatible with a Libra, Aries, Leo and Aquarius. You're more likely to find your mate having their signs as of the four categories I mentioned. But I don't believe it…" said Gideon as he rested his hands on the log. Tera nodded.

She started to think of something to say that will enable them to talk more. She needed to be quick as she needed to do this before her team makes their reports. Coming up of nothing, she decided to go forward and make her _move_ on Gideon. She slowly lifted her hand made it land on Gideon's right hand.

"Hmm?" muttered Gideon as he felt a warm feeling in his right hand. He turned his head and looked at his hand. There was another hand resting on it and he looked up to see the owner. Tera was smiling at him sheepishly, and was blushing. He sighed and smiled back at her and turned his head to look at the sky.

Tera smiled smugly to herself as her first move on him didn't fail. She now tried her hardest to come up with one thing to say. Then a word popped into her head. _Soul Mates_; she thought it would be the best time to explain to Gideon what the _smells_ meant.

"Gideon?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"The other day, you asked me about what the smells meant. Do you want to know what they meant?" she asked. Gideon looked at her.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to know." he answered.

"I could make an exception." replied Tera.

"Well if you say so… tell me what it means?" he asked leaning close to her. Tera nodded.

"What it means is that-"

_BOOM_

The two quickly stood up and looked around to see where the explosion had come from. There was a reddish hue emanating deep within the forest and there was smoke. Suddenly the comm. buzzed.

"_Ma'am! The distress signal was a fake! We've been ambushed by the pirates! We're outnumbered! We need to get out of here!"_ shouted Alster over the radio. Behind his voice was the sound of a firefight.

Tera looked at Gideon and he looked back. Both armed their carbines as they ran fast towards there phantom. Along the way they managed to regroup with Alster, Imca, Elst, Rada and the two other soldiers. Alster lobbed a plasma grenade behind them and it stuck an elite at the head. It roared in fury before it exploded.

They ran for like miles, behind them a mob of pirates. Tera looked ahead and saw that Imca managed to go ahead and boarded the phantom. The phantom was _rumbling _to life as its engines engaged. Z'jo and his fellow comrade managed to hop in the entrance ramp and fired at the oncoming hostiles.

Elst and Rada hoped into the entrance but not before lobbing plasma grenades at the enemy. Alster had managed to get over to the ramp and start firing back at the enemies like Rada and Elst. Gideon ran for his life and quickly strafed as a plasma grenade nearly landed on him. He was so close to the phantom, only a few meters to go.

*I literally felt like an athlete at that time. I could feel the adrenaline making me ran at top speed. I look to my left and saw that Tera was running alongside me. But that was only for a slip second because…*

Tera were now only 2 meters away from the phantom entrance when two things happened at once.

And it happened in _slow motion._

She turned her head and saw Gideon fell flat on his face down. She stopped and winced as she turned around to see what happened. There was a hook grappled onto Gideon's right ankle and it was being used to pull him back to the brute that had fired it.

"Tera…" Gideon rasped in pain as he clawed the ground to try and get free

"Sub Commander!" yelled Alster as he fired off his carbine. They were calling Tera to get on board the craft. Elst and Rada were waving their hands frantically as they fired there weapons. They were all screaming for Tera to run in.

She turned her head and see Gideon.

"Tera! Run!!!" he roared as hard as he could. He tried to get up but failed.

"COME ON!!!" yelled Z'jo.

"LEAVE ME!" ordered Gideon firmly, huffing and grinding his jaws together in an effort to pull against the Brute to be able to glare at Tera straight in the eyes. Gideon was trying to save Tera's life for he knew that he was going to die…_again, _and so as she if she didn't run now.

Tera looked at Gideon and saw his ankle bleeding, a pool of blood dripping from it.

"I SAID LEAVE ME!!!" strained Gideon.

Tera contemplated her thoughts as she made up her mind whilst being told what to do. Will she abandoned her friend…best friend… comrade…and would be _mate_ just like that? No…

Time seem to go back into _normal time_ again.

Tera turned around and ran back to help Gideon. She gave one last look and saw Alster going trying to ran and help but is stopped by Elst and Rada.

Gideon felt angry at Tera for coming back for him. He _tried_ to tell her to leave him but she was stubborn. He looked up as Tera unhooked the grapple in his ankle. He winced slightly as it was removed. Tera tried to reach his energy sword as quickly as possible but…

"Don't you even dare." said a cold voice behind them. She dropped her energy sword along with her other weapon. They all then turned around as they heard the _whoosh_ of the phantom taking off. She is surprised to see Gideon standing beside her with his broken ankle.

*It was painful….; EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL…*

"Sir the phantom has escaped!" said an elite.

"I can see that." said the brute with sarcasm. "But don't worry we have these two as prisoners." he said as she shoved Tera. She stumbled and landed onto Gideon's stomach. In turn he wrapped his arms protectively over her as he glared at them. A brute stepped behind them wrapped _his_ arms around the two of them in a tight grip.

"Lights out." said an elite as he approached the two with two syringes. He injected each of them at the necks and Gideon could quickly feel the effects of the drug working. The brute let go and Gideon's feet buckled as he toppled down the forest floor, slipping into unconsciousness. The same effect happened to Tera and she saw the world turn black.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	14. Chapter Allies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Allies

"We ran as fast as we could sir." said Imca.

"Eventually, we made it back to the phantom." said Alster.

"I and Elst gave covering fire back at the brutes as the commander and Gideon ran towards us." said Rada.

"It was all going well." said Elst.

"Until Gideon got his ankle hit by a grapple." said Z'jo.

"For a reason beyond our reasoning…the Sub commander came back for him." said Imca.

"She managed to get to him." said Alster.

"But as she unhooked the grapple, the pirates surrounded her." said Rada.

"We had no choice. So we decided to leave them behind." said Elst.

"Even though we know the #1 rule." said Z'jo.

Rtas sighed at the 5 of them. They had just debriefed him of what had happened back at Jastalar. It turned out the distress signal was a dud. It was set up by the pirates to lure any passing vessel to check it out. And in turn they get to capture them and take their ships in the process. It _almost worked _like that except the team quickly got into slip space before the reinforcements of the pirates had arrived.

By the time they arrived the _Shadow of Intent_ was long gone from the planets area. They were now currently drifting a few light years away from the said area. Not only that, they had just received the news that the pirates had managed to capture a councilor; Gideon's father, Zaphyr 'Keslom. Now the pirates have held three hostage. Two could be dead.

"Thank you for the…debriefing. Dismissed." said Rtas. Elst, Rada and Alster went ahead but Imca stayed. Z'jo was about to go but Rtas said,

"Z'jo, wait." Z'jo turned around.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"You are hereby promoted to _temporary_ Spec Ops as well as your friend in replacement for Gideon and Tera. Pass the message to your friend. I need the two of you since I'm short in hand." said Rtas.

Z'jo blinked at him and had his mandibles agape. He couldn't believe he had just been promoted to Spec Ops. After recovering he quickly replied,

"Th-Thank you sir!" he said. Rtas nodded to him and Z'jo quickly ran out to tell his friend that they had been promoted to Spec Ops, _temporarily_. Imca approached Rtas.

"Sir what are we to do now?" asked Imca. Rtas sighed.

"It would seem that the councilor was captured by the pirates at his home. Which translate to someone letting the pirates slip to security." said Rtas.

"Which means there a mole." said Imca.

"Exactly; this also means it could be any of the Councilors as well for they hold the power to let any person they approve to pass security with no question." said Rtas.

"So what do you plan?" asked Imca.

"We ask for help for this matter since we can do this on our own." said Rtas.

"From whom?" asked Imca. Rtas looked at him.

* * * * *

Lord Terrence Hood was on the bridge of Cairo Station, minding his own business when a monitor started beeping.

"Report!" he ordered.

"Sir, you have an incoming video call." said the technician.

"Put it on." said Hood standing in front of the video monitor.

The screen came to life which revealed a bridge of a ship. Standing in front of it was a white armored elite with half of its mandibles missing. Hood recognized him as their elite ally, Rtas 'Vadum.

"Commander, what is it?" asked Hood.

"Greetings Admiral…" Rtas then began explaining to him what had happened. He told them about the case of the pirates and the three people getting kidnapped. He also told him the importance of a councilor in there society. Hood scratched his chin afterward and said,

"So you need our help to deal with this matter?" he asked.

"Yes. Right now we have an undermining threat that one of the councilors is a mole. We can't risk asking for their help since the mole may warn the pirates of our tactics." said Rtas.

"Indeed. Send us your coordinates and we'll send a ship to help you." said Hood.

"Much appreciated." said Rtas then the screen died.

Lord Hood turned around and said to a tech.

"Get everyone together into the meeting hall." he ordered. The tech nodded and approached the PA microphone at the side,

* * * * *

"_Attention all soldiers, Lord Hood requests your attendance at the meeting hall ASAP. I repeat this is an urgent matter so get your asses down there. That's all." _said the speaker at the side.

Paul stopped in his tracks when he heard the message. He quickly processed what he had just heard started running towards the meeting hall. He entered the double doors and stood in line behind his squad. Lord Hood walked up to the podium he cleared his throat.

"I called you all here today since our elite allies…need our help." said Lord Hood. "Dustin Eckowes here would be piloting the _Poker Face_. It will be the ship that would be used to go to the _Shadow of Intent_. You can volunteer by approaching your squad leader. That is all." said Hood.

Paul started contemplating. The _Shadow of Intent_; wasn't it the ship where Gideon was stationed? The thought made him happy as if he were to volunteer. He would be able to see his friend again. Paul also felt happy as Gideon shared his secret with him. By far he was the only person that knew Gideon for who he really is. With a sigh, he approached his squad leader, Cole.

* * * * *

"Do you think they can really help?" asked Imca.

"With help is better than no help." stated Rtas. He approached the panel again and started typing in it.

"Who are you calling this time?" asked Imca.

"An old friend." answered Rtas as he pressed the 'call' button.

* * * * *

The Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam, was lounging at his vacation house in Earth. He had bought a house on Earth since he needed a place to stay when he _was_ on Earth doing ambassador things. He was actually the one chosen, to be the Sangheili ambassador for the humans. He sighed as he let warm sun soaked his skin.

He was lounging at the balcony of his house. He let out a sigh as he relaxed at the balcony. The wind blew occasionally making the chime on the ceiling chime respectively. He rolled his eyes as he heard the phone ring inside his house. With a snort he stood up and wrapped himself in his bathrobe.

At the third ring, he approached the phone. The button 'video call' blinked and he pressed it. A small screen dropped down at the side and it showed Rtas face smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled.

"Sorry to bother your…relaxation, your Excellency." said Rtas in a playful tone. Thel rolled his eyes.

"What is it Rtas?" asked Thel.

"I need your help." he stated.

"In what?" asked Thel.

"It's about…" then Rtas began explaining to Thel the same way he did to Lord Hood. Thel was actually quite surprised about the fact that there was a mole amongst the council members.

"I see." said Thel thoughtfully.

"Can you help us?" asked Rtas.

"I will come go there. I will ask Lord Hood for transportation." said Thel.

"Then you'd better hurry up. We ask them first and they're already preparing to leave." said Rtas.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll see you later." said Thel as the call ended.

* * * * *

"I didn't know you were friends with the Arbiter!" exclaimed Imca.

"I actually fought alongside him during the war. Save his ass from time to time." said Rtas casually. Imca smiled at him, surprised at how he nonchalantly talked.

"Is that all the help we can get?" asked Imca.

"I'm afraid, so." said Rtas.

"I hope Gideon's ok." said Imca.

"He would be fine." assured Rtas. "But you know something. There's something different about him."

"What do you mean?" asked Imca.

"What I mean is, ever since his near-death experience he changed. Everything _changed _about him. He's like a totally different person." said Rtas.

"You're kind of right." said Imca and he yawned.

"Imca you should get some rest." said Rtas.

"Ok sir." he replied and headed out the room.

* * * * *

A few minutes of waiting and Paul looked out the window as the UNSC ship exited slip space. It had been a short slip space ride as it only took two hours. The ship actually had a special passenger mainly the Sangheili ambassador, which hitched a ride with them to join in the fight.

Paul couldn't help but feel slight giddy as he saw the _Shadow of Intent_ slowly come up from the window. At the bridge, Thel and Dustin stood next to each other.

"Arby, you have the honor of calling them." said Dustin.

"My pleasure." he said a he pressed the call button.

* * * * *

"Sir! Incoming video call from one the UNSC ship that had just exited slip space." said an elite manning the computer.

"Put it on screen." said Rtas standing in front of the monitor.

The screen came to life to show a bridge of a ship. Standing in front of the screen was an elite wearing the 'Holy Warrior' armor. It was non-other than The Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam."

"Glad you could make it, my friend." greeted Rtas.

"Glad I could help." replied Thel.

"I suggest you get over here so we can discuss our strategy. Bring a few humans as well." said Rtas.

"Affirmative." said Thel then the screen died.

* * * * *

A few minutes later Rtas stood at the docking bay waiting for his allies to come. A longsword entered the ship and it docked itself. Rtas smiled as he saw his friend along with some humans walking towards him. They could finally to think of a strategy to counter the pirates.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	15. Chapter Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Feelings

Tera was lying on the floor when she opened her eyes. She slightly felt comfortable and wondered why. That's when she noticed that she was no longer wearing her armor, but only her jumpsuit. That's also when she noticed that she was surrounded by something warm and cozy. She looked up and noticed a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"Tera?" said Gideon shifting slightly and Tera realized that she tucked into Gideon's body with his arm sling over her.

"I was worried you wouldn't wake up. The sleeping solution must've been in those syringes and it was a large dose." said Gideon. Tera relaxed her head onto Gideon's massive chest.

"Just rest…" he murmured. Tera then looked up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In a prison I guess; by the looks of it, it's old. There's a bathroom over there if you need to go." answered Gideon. Tera nodded.

Gideon sat upright when we heard footsteps.

"Pretend to be asleep." he ordered; Tera followed and soon not moving.

Then two guards, both brutes then walked to their cell. One of them fiddled with the keys on his waist as he tried to open the cell door.

"Stupid, primitive devices." he scolded as he turned the key. The door swung open and the other brute stepped in.

"Time for your treatment." said the brute maliciously. Gideon only glared at him as he was forced to stand up on his _broken_ ankle.

*DANG, it hurt, but I couldn't let them see me in pain so I had to keep it all in…*

Everything Tera told was to stop feigning but attack. But something within her was stopping her so she just kept feigning.

She could only hear the door be swung close again and get locked. She could now hear someone grunting as he walked. It was Gideon. She could only clench her fist in protest as the group walked away. After a few moments she sat up and leaned on the wall. She was thinking of a decent plan on how to get out of the place. That's when she heard him scream.

* * * * *

"_AHH!!!_" yelled Gideon as he winced felt excruciating pain.

"You like that!?" shouted his torturer as he whipped him again. He stopped for a moment as he approached Gideon.

"If you want to stop then just TALK!" said the brute. Gideon looked at him straight in the eye and said,

"_Never_."

"Stubborn eh? Well let's just continue then." said the brute.

Gideon felt a stab of pain as he received blow after blow. His entire body was now bleeding from cuts everywhere. He's jumpsuit was now torn in some places where it showed the cuts. The brute laughed maniacally as he screamed in agony. He now panted as he could feel blood dripping from his chest.

The brute was about to go at it again when someone shouted.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" said the voice. Gideon turned his head and saw an elite in a jail cell looking furious. He looked ragged as his faded emerald colored green robes were ripped in some areas. He his head had a few cuts in some places. The brute next to the other brute nodded.

"He's right. We should take a break…and continue this later." said the brute.

"Agreed." said the other.

* * * * *

Tera couldn't believe her ears. It was ringing with the agony of Gideon. She quickly sat down the bed when she heard the footsteps. Moments later, someone drop a body with a _thud_ and the door closed again. Then the footsteps died as it went further away. Tera quickly bolted to Gideon's side and dragged his body towards the side. She made his head rest on her lap but Gideon was trying to sit up.

"No don't. You need to rest." said Tera sternly. Gideon looked at her then relaxed on her lap. Tera then noticed the overall extent of his injuries; he had cuts and bruises everywhere. Some were still bleeding and oozing blood.

"Gideon, they're torturing you. Why?" she asked.

"They asked…" he rasped. "…me about whom I am. I told them I was the Spec Ops Subcommander and the _idiots_ believed me. I told them you were just a soldier and that's the reason they won't touch you. They wanted to know information if we _knew_ about their other outposts. Naturally I told them nothing." explained Gideon.

"Oh Gideon…" said Tera sadly as she realized what Gideon had done for her.

"I should be the one there being tortured not you." said Tera.

"_No…_ you shouldn't even be here to begin with. I _told_ you to go and _leave_ me but you didn't listen. _Why_?" he asked looking Tera straight in the eye.

This was the time Tera had to tell Gideon the truth about her and Gideon. Tera sighed and began.

"It's because Gideon, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you…I couldn't leave you like that…I wouldn't know what to do if you…_die_. I wouldn't be able to live without you. It would make my life come crashing down. The reason why I came back for you is because…" she looked Gideon straight in the eye.

*She leaned close to me and she pressed her forehead against mine. The single most loving basic instinct that someone can make; I'd always been told… when someone puts their head against yours it's a subconscious gesture of love…*

"…I love you." she whispered to his ears.

Gideon felt his insides turn into a knot. Here she was confessing her love to him. He wanted to spill his feelings to her as well but something was stopping him. It had just occurred to him that _she _was a Subcommander and _he_ was _just_ a Spec Ops soldier. It didn't seem right for him. He sighed.

"Tera listen…" he bit his mandibles. "Y-you shouldn't be wasting your time on me." he said this even though it hurt him.

"I'm _just_ a Spec Ops soldier. Your… a Subcommnader…there must be _other_ Zealots there that-"his was cut off as Tera placed a finger over his mandibles. It was then that a scent entered his nostrils and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from Tera. It was the same scent as before that made him feel like he was on drugs.

"No. You listen. I swore to a promise to myself and I'm not breaking It." she stated.

"A promise?" asked Gideon a little bit slurred as he found it hard to concentrate with the exotic smell.

"Yes a promise. Do you remember the time when Rtas told you about you beating me?"

*****FLASHBACK*****

"_You watched our fight?" she asked standing up._

"_Yes I have. Tell me Tera'kan, he is the 1__st__ person to beat you, am I right?" asked Rtas curiously._

_Gideon looked at her astonished and asked, "Is it true?" _

_Tera'kan nodded and replied, "Yes, it's true." _

"_Wonderful, your streak has finally ended, being ended by a rookie." said Rtas. Tera'kan sighed._

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Yes." answered Gideon remembering the conversation.

"You see I believed that the one that could bring me down would be my mate…for you see, many Sangheilis wish to call me their own but none will unless they can dominate over me; and because no one can beat me, that's the reason why I don't have a mate…_yet_. And since you beaten me…I rightfully belong to _you_." said Tera.

"But…" began Gideon but he was cut off again.

"I have not had a mate…and I can't help myself anymore. I had celibate-ed myself for a long time now. I need a strong Sangheili by my side and you are the perfect one for me. Will you be my mate?" She asked.

Gideon was speechless; he had not seen this coming. He wanted to tell Tera how he felt for her but he thought it was wrong of him to do so. Tera really did need him, he hadn't realized she was in heat and what was worse that when someone is in heat, they could be very aggressive and demanding. He was surprised that she had lasted so long in her past heats, he wondered how she managed, but something told him he didn't want to know what lengths she had to take.

He felt the need to help her, an instinctive urge to ease the burning pain a Sangheili in heat felt, even though he knew that his argument wasn't far from over. It was too late, however, her wondrous scent had captivated him and he wasn't going anywhere now. He took a deep breath which made him inhale the scent which in turn made feel light headed.

Tera smiled as she knew the effects of her pheromone were working. He was now in her mercy.

"Gideon, do you want to know what the smell meant?" she asked.

"Yes…" muttered Gideon through a clouded mind, her scent clouding his thoughts and making it difficult to think clearly.

"It's actually a pheromone that we Sangheili women use to 'capture' mates we _want_. We can actually control and only let_ specific _people smell It. We also use it to let them know we want to mate with them." she said slyly.

"Oh…I think it's…_working_." said Gideon. Tera just simply looked into his eyes with deep attraction, her heart telling her that this was the male that would love her no matter what.

"I love you, Gideon, and I want this I really do. I want you and you only, no other. Stay with me, Gideon, I promise I'll take good care of you and be by your side until the end of time." She told him, quietly with love and passion.

Gideon had now managed to conclude his answer to her earlier question.

"Tera I…love you too." he answered.

"Oh Gideon…" she said as she leaned in and made out with Gideon passionately.

* * * * *

**Author's Notes: **

From this point on when I say 'kiss' it translates where a Sangheili lightly nibbles on his/her partner's cheek/mandible.

When I say make out…well it means the Sangheili will lock his/her jaws with his/her partner and proceed to kiss each other by means of doing it French kiss style. Imagined it? Yeah it's like that…Hey don't give me that look. It was hard to imagine how you are supposed to kiss when you have four jaws…

* * * * *

Gideon finally broke away from Tera after their long, passionate kiss.

*Honestly, I have to say, you have to try it for yourselves since there's no feeling like it in the world and no words to describe how…_wonderful_ it felt…*

"I love you." whispered Gideon to her.

"I love you too." replied Tera nuzzling him. Gideon grunted a bit as his body still ached.

"Don't worry Gideon. I won't let them hurt you anymore, my love." she said to him.

"Tera, don't. If you retaliate, you'll get hurt. I don't want that." said Gideon.

"Gideon, like I told you before. You sometimes have to allow other people to take care of you, once in a while. For now I just want you to rest and relax..." said Tera.

Gideon couldn't hear anymore as her words comforted him and he was so tired from exhaustion that his eyelids started drooping. Within moments he was asleep. Tera watched as his consort slept peacefully on her lap. She finally got him.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	16. Chapter Prison Break

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 16 Prison Break

Zaphyr moved around his jail cell and banged his fist on the wall. He can't believe what he had just seen. His son was tortured right in front of him. His ears were ringing with the child's agony. Everything in his body told him to protect him but right now he couldn't. But it would seem that the brutes didn't know that Gideon was his son which was lucky for him because if they knew, who knows what they'll do to him. He sat on the floor and began thinking of a decent plan to get them out of there. He quickly thought of the facts that he had.

In minutes the brutes will arrive and bring him his dinner. There will be two of them so tackling them is out of the possibility. Then he thought what _food_ he will be having. He remembered that a brute mentioned earlier that it was army rations. And army rations with brutes usually contained _sauces_.

He smiled smugly as he knew what he had to do. He'll get dirty, but that's the way to do it. He sat down on the floor and waited for the first phase of his plan to begin; soon after he could hear footsteps. He took a deep breath as his first phase of his plan was about to happen. The brutes knocked on the jail cell.

"You're dinner's here." said the brute. His partner opened the door and he placed the tray of food on the ground. Zaphyr opened his eyes and saw his food. It was army rations placed in a bowl with purple looking broth.

_Perfect_. He thought to himself.

"Thank you." he said to them.

The brutes closed the door and left. He, of course, ate the food that was given to him but forced himself not to drink the broth. He sighed as he took the bowl of broth and _spilled _it on the floor. It made a nice looking purple puddle on the ground. He grimaced as he lowered his torso on it, making his torso in the middle of the puddle. It was sticky and thick which will contribute to the realism.

He then started coughing, fake cough of course, to attract attention. No one seemed to have noticed and he coughed again but this time much more dire sounding. This time he _did_ attract attention. A brute was soon heard going to his jail cell. He quickly lied there, not moving in the purple puddle.

The brute walked up to the jail cell and noticed the Sangheili body on the floor. He noticed the purple puddle it lied on and immediately concluded, it was laying on its own pool of blood. Its eyes widened as he saw the dead body and he quickly ran to get some help from a higher rank.

Zaphyr smiled to himself as he tricked the brute quite so easily.

The brute dashed down the hall and ran to his commanding officer.

"Sir!" he shouted at him.

"What?" the brute asked.

"The Councilor is dead!" yelled the minor at him.

"_What?!_" shouted the major at him.

"See for yourself." said the minor.

The major nodded and the duo quickly ran down the hall and reached the jail cell. He gasped as he saw the dead body. He quickly fiddled with his keys and opened the door. He knelt beside the Sangheili and pressed his furry hand on its neck. He could still feel a pulse. They were going to be screwed if they let the hostage die.

"Help me find the medic." said the brute to the minor. The minor nodded and the two left the jail cell.

Zaphyr snickered as he could hear the brutes footsteps fade. He stood up and brushed some of the 'blood' on his robe.

"Idiots." he muttered as he grabbed the keys from the keyhole. The brutes were dumb enough and were so filled with panic that they left the jail door opened, _along_ with the keys.

He crept down the hallway and looked around. No one was in sight. He nodded to himself as he carefully traversed down the hall. He jumped into a dark corner as he saw a couple of brutes pass. He breathed as sigh of relief as the brutes didn't noticed them. Sooner or later the alarms will blare as they will know that a prisoner has escaped. He only had a few minutes to free his son and get the heck out of the facility.

He continued walking down the hall until he came to a jail cell. He peered over it and saw a Sangheili tending to a fellow Sangheili. He cautiously revealed himself and placed a finger over his mandibles; the universal sign for quiet. The Sangheili, that was tending to the other Sangheili nodded.

Zaphyr hastily took out the keys to the cell and opened it. It opened with a creak but not loud enough to be heard. He approached the two Sangheili and that's when he noticed that the Sangheili he talked to was the Subcommander.

"Subcommander?" he asked to Tera.

"Yes Councilor it's me Tera'kan." answered Tera.

"What are you doing with my _son_?" asked Zaphyr curiously.

"Long story, we'll explain later, right now we need to escape before the-"she cut off by the sound of someone shouting,

"THE HOSTAGE HAS ESCAPE!" shouted an elite.

"-alarm is sound, _great_." she exasperated finishing her sentence. She turned to Gideon who was woken up by the shouting.

"Gideon can you walk?" she asked.

"I think…" he groaned.

"C'mon lets go." said Zaphyr, helping Gideon up.

The trio quickly bolted out of the jail cell as the alarms went off. Gideon was limping on his right leg as his ankle still ached. The three ran down the hallway and quickly entered through a door at the right as they saw a couple of brutes headed their way. Tera turned the lights on and, by sheer luck; they ended up on a weapons cache where the brutes had placed their armor. The two quickly ran for their armor and donned it on. Zaphyr on the other hand went to the racks and armed himself with whatever he could carry.

Tera went to the shelf and got herself a plasma rifle and an energy sword. Gideon on the other hand grabbed a box of grenades and distributed it amongst them. He then holstered a carbine and grabbed the gravity hammer which was at the side. Zaphyr gave him an odd look and he only replied,

"_What?_" he asked. Zaphyr shrugged and the trio went out of the room.

Luckily, there were no pirates outside. They quickly ran out and started looking for the exit. Along the way they fought a couple of brutes where Gideon easily disposed of them by smashing his hammer into them. They ran down the hall as a group of pirates chased them down. Zaphyr, who had picked up a plasma grenade, primed it and lobbed it at them. It stuck an elite and exploded killing off its allies.

The trio ran inside a room and was faced by computers here and there. There was a monitor where there seemed to be a transmission call that was happening.

"Vytorin! Come in! What's happening?!" shouted a voice over the comm.

Zaphyr immediately recognized the voice as Councilor Iavi's. He went to the controls and looked for a particular button. He found it and pressed the button at the side and it immediately started recording what Iavi was saying.

"Vytorin, come in! What's going on over there!? I heard plasma fire. What happened to the hostage Zaphyr? Is he still alive? He better be or I'll kill you all. If he's dead then we no longer have leverage. Understand? Keep him alive as long as we need him after that, you can kill him. I need to go. Iavi out." said Iavi.

"That was the snitch wasn't it?" asked Tera to Zaphyr.

"Yes and I just got the evidence to prove It." said Zaphyr pressing a button. A small USB like object popped out of the electronic panel and Zaphyr pocketed it.

"Let's go!" said Gideon heading towards the door.

"Wait!" said Tera, Everyone looked at her as she grabbed a metal briefcase at the side. She closed it and nodded to Gideon.

The trio fought their way throughout the entire facility. Eventually after a few firefights they made it into a vehicle bay of sorts. There were assorted vehicles from ghosts to brute choppers. The three boarded a specter just in time as a group of pirates entered the doors. Zaphyr, who was on the turret, fired at them, forcing the attackers to take cover.

Tera placed the pedal to the metal and Gideon hanged on for dear life. As they escaped to the forest, the facility seemed to go in full red alert. They could see brutes and elites running around and entering there own vehicles. But they went out fast enough that by the time their captors get to their location, they'll be long gone.

Gideon breathed a sigh of relief as he could see the prison facility slowly fading out from view. The specter zoomed down trees and foliage as they tried to find a shelter. Gideon looked to the elite that was at the turret. He noticed that he didn't wear armor and instead wore robes.

'_Is he a civilian?'_ he asked himself.

'_No…he has to be someone important to be kidnapped and be used as leverage.'_ he concluded his thoughts.

*We sped down the forest and eventually made it into a clearing where there was a lake at the side and a cliff face that had a small cave in it. Tera turned the specter off and the three of us started gathering firewood. Then with our weapons we manage to hunt some animals in the area. We all huddled up in the cave around the bon fire we created after eating our meals…*

"So…Who are you?" asked Gideon to Zaphyr. Zaphyr looked surprised.

"You don't…recognize who I am?" asked Zaphyr. Gideon shook his head then Tera said,

"Councilor I forgot to tell you, one of the effects of his near-fatal wound left him with slight amnesia. He actually forgot his name." Zaphyr looked aghast. He turned to Gideon and asked,

"Is this true?"

"Yes…Are you someone I used to know?" asked Gideon.

"More than_ someone_… I'm Zaphyr 'Keslom, your _father_." said Zaphyr.

*I was actually quite shocked when I realized the elite was Gideon 'Keslom's father. So…I had to improvise since I didn't really have any background between Zaphyr and the real Gideon 'Keslom…*

"Oh… Hi Dad." he said smiling sheepishly. Zaphyr sighed heavily.

"I knew you joining Spec Ops was a bad idea, and look whereit landed you now?" he asked rhetorically. Gideon just kept smiling at him. He turned his head and saw Tera fiddling with the metal briefcase she took from the comm. center back at the prison.

"What's that for?" asked Gideon.

"It's a portable radio transmitter. I'm setting it to transmit an SOS signal out in space. Hopefully a passing ship might get it." answered Tera.

"I hope we get rescued fast. The pirates will definitely be combing the planet for us." said Gideon.

"I as well." said Zaphyr. Tera set down the briefcase at the side after activating it. She yawned a little and rested her head on Gideon's shoulder. Gideon instinctively wrapped his arm around her so that her head was resting on his chest. Zaphyr, who just witnessed the action, was surprised by the intimacy between the two. Such actions can only be done when…

"Are you two…_together_?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Gideon smiled sheepishly as he turned purple.

"…_Yes_." Gideon answered. Zaphyr mandibles went agape. Tera sat up and faced Zaphyr.

"Sir, I love your son very much. And he has accepted my offer to become…_life_ _mates._" she said then kissed Gideon on the cheek. He blushed as he rubbed the area with his hand. Zaphyr closed his mandibles and nodded meekly.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	17. Chapter Rescue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 17 Rescue

Rtas was pacing around the bridge of the _Shadow of Intent_. The rest of the team was still debating on where to start the search for Tera, Gideon and the Councilor. Just then, there was a beeping sound that emanated from one of the computers.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, it's an SOS signal." said one of the elites.

"Where's it coming from?" he asked suddenly realizing who might have sent it.

"From a planet not far from here sir; planet Ateno." answered the elite.

"Plot a course towards Ateno, I have feeling that's where were needed.

* * * * *

Paul walked down the halls of the _Shadow of Intent_. He looked around excitedly as this was the first time he ever got into a Covenant ship with being shot at. He looked up the ceiling and saw that there were intricate drawings and markings.

"Curios at what they are?" asked a voice behind him. He turned around and saw an elite wearing black armor walk up to him.

"Yes, what are they?" asked Paul.

"Those are actually _maps_. They placed it there so my fellow comrades won't get lost when it's their first time on the ship." explained the elite.  
"Wow…" said Paul whilst nodding.

"Do you have things like this in your ship?" asked the elite curiously. Paul chuckled.

"We're too poor to install such things." he answered.

"Really?" asked the elite.

"Yeah, mostly you have to ask around if it was your first time on the ship." answered Paul.

"That would be embarrassing." replied the elite.

"What do you guys do for fun here?" asked Paul.

"Fun?"

"You know, for R&R?" added Paul.  
"_R&R_?" asked the elite confused.

"Rest and Recreation." stated Paul.

The elite thought for a moment then turned to Paul.

"Come with me." he said with enthusiasm.

"Lead the way." said Paul and the two started walking down the hall. As they walked Paul asked,

"Sorry, I didn't get your name, what is it?" he asked. The elite turned to him and said,

"Rada, Rada 'Sevodee." said Rada.

"Paul Dayle." said Paul then he asked

"No offense but isn't that a girl's name?" said Paul.

"What's wrong with that, I'm a _female_." said Rada a little annoyed by the human's ignorance.

Paul stopped in his tracks. He eyed Rada down from head to toe. There was no noticeable difference between the size of a male and female Sangheili physique. Rada looked at him, amused at the bemused human.

"There's no difference." exasperated Paul. Rada laughed.

"There _is_ a difference." said Rada.

"What is it?" asked Paul curiously.

"Well...we females have much more lighter skin than males. We have higher pitches of voice and have scents that males don't." answered Rada.

"Any noticeable one other than the skin tone?" asked Paul.

"None, not unless you count our…_organs_; I believe us Sangheili have the same reproductive organs as to you, you humans. In concept, at least." said Rada.

"Oh…" was all Paul could say.

The two continued walking down the hall and Rada turned to a door. It slid opened and revealed a very big room. There was a floating table like thing at the middle and there were sticks at the side. One thing came to Paul's mind, Billiard.

"You guys play billiard?" asked Paul.

"What is billiard?" she asked Paul.

"It's a game where…" then Paul began explaining the basic concept of billiard. What the white ball was and the goal in the entire game.

"It is almost like our game except it's called, Bilyar." said Rada. Then a voice rang from the speakers.

"_Attention all Spec Ops and fellow human allies, please proceed to the meeting room situated near the bridge. For humans, don't hesitate to ask when you get lost. Thank You." _

Rada looked at Paul who smiled at him.

"Let's go." said Rada. Paul nodded.

As they strode down the halls Paul asked,

"You're in Spec Ops right? Do you know an elite named Gideon 'Keslom?" he asked.

"I know him… How do you know him?" asked Rada.

"I'm a friend. Can you tell me where I can find me?" Rada's expression dampened.

"I'm sorry. You won't find him here." said Rada darkly.

"What happened to him?" asked Paul concerned.

"He got…captured. As well as the Subcommander; they were captured by the pirates. This is actually the whole point of this mission. We are trying to rescue him, her and the Councilor that got kidnapped." said Rada.

"I hope he's alright." said Paul. Rada tilted her head.

"Why, are you a _close_ friend?" she asked.

"More than close…" mumbled Paul as he trailed.

Rada got curious. How was this human _close_ to Gideon? Gideon was an elite and he was a human. As far as she can remember Gideon wasn't that all…sociable to even have a chance of getting a _human_ friend. Something was fishy...

Paul on the other hand was contemplating on the fate of Gideon. He was worried his, friend/best friend/ brother like friend will die, _again._ And something told him that he wouldn't get a third chance in life. He hoped that Gideon was alright and they managed to get to them in time.

Rada and Paul walked inside the meeting room. Rada took her seat at her usual seat whilst Paul stood next to Cole since there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit. Standing up front was, Rtas and Thel. Rtas checked if his team was there and looked to Cole. Cole nodded confirming that every human was accounted for. Rtas then cleared his throat and began the briefing.

"I called you all here because we had just managed to get a break." said Rtas.

"An SOS signal had been intercepted earlier, coming from the planet Ateno. A planet not far from our current location." added Thel.

"We know for a fact that, that planet is uninhabited. So someone had to have placed that SOS signal." said Rtas.

"We're guessing it's them, and the odds are good." said Thel.

"So what we want you to do while we head there is to get to know each other. Get acquainted so we don't have teamwork problems later on. Can we expect full cooperation, Sergeant Cole?" asked Rtas.

"I guess we can sit down and have drink." said Cole smiling.

"And it's settled then. We'll be arriving at the location in a few units. Dismissed." said Thel.

Everyone then began piling out of the meeting room. There was an awkward tension in the air as they were given the assignment, to technically to make friends. Paul looked to Rada who smiled at him.

"We're done with our part." said Rada

"Hey Rada, do you guys have a…shooting range?" asked Paul.

"Yes we have. Want to practice?" asked Rada.

"Why not." said Paul. Alster who overheard there conversation said,

"Can I come?" he asked. Paul and Rada looked at him.

"Paul Dayle meet Alster Cerpem and likewise." introduced Rada.

"Nice to meet you." said Paul shaking Alster's hand.  
"To you too; shall we go?" asked Alster.

"Lets." said Rada.

The three started walking down the hall and eventually ended up on the familiar shooting range. The door slid opened and they could hear plasma being fired from the shooting range.

"I win!" yelled someone from the inside. The three carefully walked inside to find three people at the booths. There was a human and two elites. Paul recognized the human as Amelia. Rada recognized the elites as Imca and Elst.

"Not again…" exasperated Imca.

"You're good, Amelia." said Elst.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." said Amelia.

"What's going on?" asked Alster. Imca turned around and was half surprised by the three in front of him. Nevertheless he answered.

"We challenged each other to get the highest amount of _kills_ we could get." said Imca.

"Of course, Amelia won." said Elst.

"Amazing." said Rada.

"She's really that good." said Paul.

"Thank you Paul." replied Amelia.

* * * * *

The _Shadow of Intent_ exited slip space and managed to arrive at the star system that contained the planet called Ateno. The monitor lines spiked as the signal of the SOS became quite stronger. The _Shadow_ moved closer to the planet and 'parked'. A few moments later, phantoms went out of the ships docking bay and headed onto the greenish planet.

A few minutes into the space flight, Imca, the pilot, noticed something on his radar.

"What the heck?" he muttered. The monitors beeped as an incoming projectile was launched at their phantom.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" he yelled as he turned the controls on the ship. The phantom turned just in time as it managed to evade an oncoming missile that could have easily destroyed it.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Missiles flew directly at the phantoms forcing them to do an emergency landing. Imca punched the button and the doors slid opened. Every Sangheili and human onboard immediately jumped out and started firing on the pirates who were attacking them.

"Sir! I think we found the stronghold of the pirates!" said Imca on the radio.

"_Magnificent! I will tell the crew to guard the atmosphere in case a ship tries to flee. We have to find the pirate leader and kill him to end all this mess."_ replied Rtas.

"Charge!" yelled Thel as he activated his energy sword.

* * * * *

Gideon woke up to the sound of gunfire and plasma fire. He sat up and felt the hand of Tera slid down as it was draped over him. As he realized what was happening he quickly woke Tera up and Zaphyr from their slumber and made their way out of the cave.

"What's going on?" asked Zaphyr.  
"It would seem that the distress signal I gave worked." said Tera.

"Let's see if our radio can pick any of our squad mates." said Gideon. He then fiddled his radio controls and activated it.

"This is Gideon 'Keslom, does any Spec Ops team hear this?" said Gideon. There was static then…

"…_Gideon?!" _answered a voice. He recognized it as Elst's.

"Yes it's me Gideon! Do you have a fix on our location?" he asked.

"_Tracking you now…Great! Stay where you are and we'll find you. Is the Councilor there with you?_" asked Elst. Gideon looked at Zaphyr and replied,

"Yes, my father's here with me as well as the Subcommander." answered Gideon.

"_Copy that._" said Elst and the radio transmission cut off.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	18. Chapter Out of the Bag

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 18 Out of the Bag

*I literally let out a breath of relief when a phantom dropped in our location a few minutes later. They explained to us the current situation that was currently going on. They told us that, Tera's SOS signal had managed to get through and from that the _Shadow of Intent_ tracked us. The mission was a success. It turned out that the prison really was a stronghold; the command center of the pirates.

*The Arbiter and the Spec Ops managed to _capture_ the pirate leader. The leader is now currently in one of the brigs, not saying a word. I was actually surprised to see Paul and Cole and other humans aboard the _Shadow_. I didn't know that Rtas had asked for their help. When they debriefed us, that's where I got the entire story. It seemed that Councilor Iavi was working with the pirates as a mole. When we did our mission about the Pirate Outpost, he concluded that if they didn't do anything, they'll be screwed. So in solution for the problem, they captured my _father_ to use him as leverage to stop our advance on their location…. Anyways after the debriefing…*

"Commander, I think I have something here that might interest you." said Zaphyr as he approached Rtas.

"What is it?" Rtas asked.

"This." said Zaphyr, removing a USB like thing from his dirty robes.

He went to one of the consoles and inserted it at the slots. He fiddled with the controls and both of them listened intently as a message was spoken from the speakers.

"_Vytorin, come in! What's going on with over there!? I heard plasma fire. What happened to the hostage Zaphyr? Is he still alive? He better be or I'll kill you all. If he's dead then we no longer have leverage. Understand? Keep him alive as long as we need him after that, you can kill him. I need to go. Iavi out." _

Zaphyr looked at Rtas and Thel who was beside him noted that he seemed shock from the message.

"Iavi as in Councilor Iavi; he's the mole that all of you have been looking for." said Zaphyr.

"Oh…" was all Rtas could say.

"I can't believe it. One of the councilors…." said Thel.

"I can't believe it as well, but we have to deal with this matter or he'll try to escape." said Zaphyr.

"I agree." said Thel.

"Let's head to Sangheilios as fast as we can then. I'll radio ahead to tell them to _not_ let Councilor Iavi out of the Azen state." said Rtas.

* * * * *

Paul eased up as his body was tense. A teardrop of sweat went down his forehead and he wiped it off. He inhaled and looked at the layout. After making sure everything was in place he did it.

With a sharp jab of his wrist, the Bilyar stick, smacked the white ball and it hit the other ball making them go down the chute.

"_PHEW! _I still got it." said Paul with a smile.

"You're good at Bilyar, have you trained?" asked Imca.

"No… It's actually a common game played on Earth." answered Paul.

"Oh…" said Alster. Imca nodded.

"Has anyone of you seen the commander or Gideon?" asked Elst.

"They're at the medical bay, getting treated for their wounds." answered Rada. Elst nodded.

"Hey Paul, you said you were a close friend, how exactly did you meet?" asked Imca.

"Well…we became friends ever since we met up at the military academy." said Paul nonchalantly.

"_What?_" asked all of them.

That's when Paul had just realized what he had just said.

"Oops…" he mumbled to himself.

"I knew something was fishy." said Rada.

"That's what I wasn't trying to say I was…" said Paul quickly trying to recover from his slip up.

"Enough, we know something going on about Gideon. Spill." said Imca.

"I…Uh…Have to go." said Paul backing slowly towards the door. He felt his back bumped into something and looked up. Elst was behind him, blocking the door. He turned around and faced her.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on about Gideon." said Elst sternly.

Paul bit his lip and turned around. The other three elites were approaching him as well.

Alster approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Well?" he asked.

"Damn it." mumbled Paul as he went to the chair that was at the side. The four elites followed him and they positioned themselves around him.

"So…What's the story?" asked Rada.

"I'm not supposed to tell." said Paul.

"I'm sorry but we have the right to know, we're his friends as well." said Alster.

"Ok…But ask me questions later, _after_ the story." said Paul as he scratched his chin.

"Agreed." said all four of them.  
Paul cleared his throat.

"Gideon…is not who he is anymore…. The Gideon you know is…_dead_. The Gideon that is currently in the medical bay is the Gideon that I know_ personally._ You guys think you know him but you don't. He changed because…" then began Paul as he unraveled Gideon entire story to them.

About Gideon Hart and Gideon 'Keslom's mission they had together at planet Torpin. About Gideon's guess on he had _survived_ the incident but left him with a different body. About everything being new to Gideon because he was a _human_ back then but now was an elite. The four elites in the room had all there mandibles agape as they took in the story that was told in front of them. To them it looked like a cock and bull story and they wanted proof.

"You want proof? Alster you're Gideon's best friend right? Ask him _anything_ about his childhood and he can't answer you. Why? Because he doesn't know." said Paul.

Alster couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was just told that his best friend _soul _died but the body lived on. The soul was replaced by Gideon Hart's soul. It all didn't make any lick of sense but a little did. It would explain why Gideon had the _amnesia _about almost everything; about how he didn't know his name, his rank and the name of his best friend. Things like those aren't easily forgotten.

"I want to know this from himself." said Alster.  
"Let's head down the medical bay then." said Paul.

* * * * *

Gideon groaned as he felt his body relax as he rested on the comfortable ward bed. He had just finished receiving treatment for some wounds he had from their daring escape out of the prison. He looked to his right and saw Tera staring at him. She smiled and he smiled.

*I couldn't believe my ordeal with Tera. We were now considered _mates_ to one another even though we haven't consummated…_yet_. I understand that a sword wielder can't be married because that was the rules. But we all know that rules always have loopholes right…?*

Gideon sat upright as he heard the door slid opened. A human walked in accompanied by four elites. He recognized the human as Paul and he had a dismayed look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Tera.

"No, ma'am we just wanted to ask Gideon something." said Imca. Tera nodded.

"What is it?" asked Gideon.

"Is it true?" asked Alster.

"What's true?"

"That you're not who you are. You were someone different?" asked Rada.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gideon confused.

"What were saying is that, you're not the real Gideon. You're not Gideon 'Keslom in soul but Gideon Hart." said Imca.

Gideon stared wide eyed at them. How could they have known his greatest secret? He looked at them and every one of them stared at him seriously except Paul who bowed his head. He realized why and suddenly blurted out.

"You _told_ them?!" asked Gideon to Paul. Paul cringed.

"The-they threatened me ok?" said Paul. Rada looked at him incredulously.  
"We didn't threaten you." she said to him.

"Well I felt threatened, thank you very much." said Paul.  
"Gideon what are they talking about?" asked Tera. Elst approached her and began explaining in a brief summary of what was going on. Her eyes widened and Tera looked at Gideon. Gideon looked at her and noted the curious gleam in her eye. He sighed as he realized that the cat was out of the bag. He bowed his head.

*I argued to myself if it were better to just tell the truth. It was a nice and long run and it was fun pretending to be Gideon 'Keslom. But now was the time I told who I really was. It was a shock for all of them when they learnt of my condition…*

"Yes...it's true. I'm not really Gideon 'Keslom…I'm Gideon Hart." said Gideon. Everyone's eyes widened as the story was true. Gideon 'Keslom soul was dead and was replaced by Gideon Hart's. Questions rose up to everyone's tongue as they all wanted to ask Gideon questions.

"How is that even possible?" asked Alster.

*That's when I started telling what I knew about my condition. I told them how Paul suggested to me at that fateful day that what would have happened if I asked for a second chance in life and be given a second life. Naturally they were still skeptical but when Alster asked me questions about _our_ childhood…I couldn't answer any single one of them because I didn't know them…*

"Is this possible to be kept a secret?" asked Gideon to all of them.

"We wouldn't want this kind of supernatural thing getting out." said Paul.

There was a tense silence.

"We promise we won't tell. You're our friend and we don't tell 'friend's' secrets." said Alster. Everyone nodded.

"That's a relief." said Gideon.

Everyone looked up as a medical staff entered the room they were in.

"I'm sorry to bother but we need the visitors to get out of the room now, so we can check up on the patients." said the doctor. Alster nodded.

"Well meet you later, Gideon." said Imca and everyone went out of the room.

"Bye." replied Gideon. The doctor checked upon them and gave them the thumbs up. They injuries were now cleared and they could now head back to their rooms to get a decent rest.

"Do you hate me now?" asked Gideon to Tera as they walked down the corridors. Tera looked at him and smiled.

"Why would I hate you? I love you Gideon, human or Sangheili. You will forever be my mate and partner. If it were possible I want to be bonded to you." said Tera as she lightly kissed him in the cheek.

"What like marriage?" Gideon asked.

"Yes but since were Spec Ops we can't be." said Tera gloomily.

*That's when I realized the solution and the loophole that was generated by the rule. _Aristocrats_ are not allowed to marry. Aristocrats can wield energy swords. Spec Ops can wield energy swords making them aristocrats thus invalid for marriage. _But…_ If we were not Spec Ops then we couldn't wield energy swords which would translate to us not being aristocrats right? And if were not aristocrats then we could be wed. So the simple solution was to…*

"I think I know a solution." said Gideon confirming the logic in his head.

"Solution? What is it?" asked Tera.

"Well-" began Gideon but he was cut off as he saw his father walking down the hall beckoning him.

"Gideon!" said Zaphyr as he approached the couple.  
"What is it, father?" asked Gideon.

Zaphyr summed up all of his bravery to do this. He was still unsure of Gideon's reaction to this but nevertheless he had to try. He had seen first hand what his son had to get into with his current career as a soldier. He feared for his son's life so he had to ask him.

"Gideon… I fear for your life. Everyday I live in worry that I might hear the news of your…death on the field. Your mother's death was hard for both of us but harder for me. I can't lose you…. So please… will you quit Spec Ops?" asked Zaphyr.

Gideon looked at Tera and she seemed to understand his father's fears. She nodded understanding Gideon's made up decision in his head.

*Technically this was the solution. If I were to quit from Spec Ops, I wouldn't have the right anymore to wield energy swords thus not making me eligible to become an aristocrat. And if I were not an aristocrat then we could be wed…*

"I don't want to be separated from you…so I'll do the same as well." said Tera. Gideon nodded. He turned to his father and sighed.

"Yes father… I will quit."

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	19. Chapter Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Author's Notes:**** There is a...*Ahem* _Lemon_ in this chapter. Don't worry its labeled quite properly to avoid the younger readers from materials they shouldn't know about just yet.**

* * *

Chapter 19 Confrontation

"Really?" asked Zaphyr excitedly.

"Yes, father I am quitting. It would seem that the action is getting too much for Me." said Gideon with a smile.

"That's good news. Let us go and talk to Rtas to speak about your resignation." said Zaphyr. Gideon nodded and Tera followed the two of them. Tera walked behind the two to allow Zaphyr to have a private talk with his son.

"Are one of the reasons is because of…her?" asked Zaphyr softly. Gideon looked at him.

"I understood that in order to get bonded with a life mate, you must not be an aristocrat. So yes…one of the reasons is about her." answered Gideon.

"I see…I gotta tell you, you're one lucky Sangheili, normally higher ranking officers won't notice their subordinates but you managed to capture her heart. You've got taste." said Zaphyr playfully nudging his son. Gideon chuckled.

"I guess I do." he answered.

"When's the wedding?" asked Zaphyr all of a sudden.

"Uh… I don't know yet." said Gideon. Zaphyr nodded.

The trio made there way down the bridge where Rtas was located. The doors slid opened to reveal Rtas and Thel talking to one another as they entered. The trio approached and Rtas noticed. Rtas nodded to Thel who walked away and turned to one of the monitors on the computer panel.

"What is it Councilor?" asked Rtas.

"Commander…my son wishes to resign from his post." answered Zaphyr. Rtas looked at Gideon who looked blankly at him. He let out a sigh then replied.

"I knew this day would come." said Rtas. Zaphyr looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. So Rtas continued.

"Gideon, do you understand the downsides of not being part of the army?" asked Rtas.

"Yes sir." replied Gideon.

"I see you made up your mind." said Rtas.

"I resign as well commander." stated Tera. Rtas looked at her perplexed.

"_What?_" he asked.

"You heard me sir, I resign." repeated Tera. Rtas sighed.

"It would seem that Z'jo and the other will be permanently Spec Ops now." mumbled Rtas to himself.

"Ok…Once we arrive at Sangheilios and get off the ship, you'll officially become civilians and not allowed to wield weapons. You're allowed to take your armor but that's it. It would serve as…a _souvenir._ I will mark your ID's as _Discharged_ in case you ever want to come back. The option will always be open." said Rtas.

"Thank you sir." said Tera and Gideon in sync.

"Enjoy your last stay at the ship…And if you happen to pass by them can you call Z'jo and his friend… I think his name was, Colde? Yes, Colde; can you call them for Me." said Rtas.

"Yes sir." said Gideon.

"Councilor can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Rtas as Tera and Gideon exited the room.

"Yes, Commander?" asked Zaphyr.

"How would you suggest our entrapment for Councilor Iavi." Zaphyr smiled mischievously.

"I think we should…"

* * * * *

"You're leaving?" asked Gideon to Paul.

The two were at the vehicle bay and a pelican was loading human troops.

"Yeah our job here is done." said Paul. Gideon hugged.

"I'll miss you." said Gideon after breaking away.

"I'll miss you too." said Paul.

"Send me an email ok? And visit me on Sangheilios sometime." said Gideon.

"I will bye." said Paul hopping onto the pelican.

"Bye!" yelled Gideon as he waved at the pelican that was slowly lifting off. Paul waved at him as the doors closed.

"You're resigning huh?" asked a voice from behind him. Gideon turned around to find Alster walking up to him.

"News that fast?" asked Gideon.

"Yes, and because of your actions along with Tera, I was promoted to Subcommander!" said Alster excitedly.

"Really!?" asked Gideon.

"Heck yeah…anyways is the rumor true? Are you quitting because you want to get…_bonded with Tera?_" he whispered the last phrase. Gideon blush a little and amazed at how fast the news travel.  
"Yes…" answered Gideon

"Really!? Dang! I knew you two would become a couple." said Alster. Gideon smiled at him.

*I was quite surprised at how fast the news traveled on the ship. Later I found out that everyone knew about my resignation and my relationship between Tera which we tried to hide as long as possible. I went back to my room when I got tired and was surprised to find something on my desk…*

Gideon walked up to his desk and found a piece of paper. There was a badge with the insignia of the Covenant of it and he opened it. There was a photo of him along with his personal detail. Stamped across the information were bold letters that spelled, DISCHARGED.

The paper was a letter to him. It was from Imca.

_Dear Gideon,_

_ I heard about your…resignation and decided to help you with your packing. I located your bag for you since I know where you put it and you obviously don't. I did also some research on your background and found that you own a house on Sangheilios. You didn't know that did you? The address is at the bottom. Anyways, I checked online and the house is completed with furnishings and you can use it to start your life as a civilian. Heck you can even use it to start a family…with Tera. No need to thank me, I'm doing this because you're my friend. The bag is at the side of the desk._

_ Sincerely Yours, Imca 'Klaamee._

Gideon sighed as he placed the paper back down at the desk. The address to his 'house' was at the bottom like he said. He checked the side of the desk and saw his bag as well. He grabbed his bag and began unloading his clothing from the dresser to it. He found out that the bag was big enough so he also stowed the items that was at his desk. The picture frames, important documentations and the books.

He removed his armor and placed it at a pile in the corner. He went to the showers and took a quick bath. Afterwards he lied down his bed and got his last sleep in his quarters.

* * * * *

The trip back to Sangheilios was quite short and eventful since slip space allowed space travel to be fast. Along the way, the Spec Ops team made a 'going away' party for Gideon and Tera as their parting gift for the happy couple. Zaphyr even joined them. Imca also got to talk to Gideon about human stuff that he always wanted to know about. Such as 'Why do humans shake hands?' or 'why is there a _hole_ in a donut?'

Things got a little tense when they arrived at Sangheilios. The Spec Ops brought the captured Pirate Leader to the maximum security that was on a different state; the next day after that they went to the Council Building for the confrontation of Councilor Iavi.

Gideon, Zaphyr and Tera managed to come with the Spec Ops team even though they were no longer part of the army because they important witnesses. The entire team checked the perimeter of the Council Building and made sure that Councilor Iavi was in.

"He's in Subcommander. Orders?" asked Z'jo over the radio.

"We move in, quiet as long as possible." replied Alster.

"You heard the Sangheili, lets go." said Imca.

Tera, Zaphyr and Gideon followed Elst, who took point and they cautiously entered the building. They walked down the hall of the building and made it to the entrance of the Council Hall. A Sangheili was waiting for them. He was the one that sent the message that there was a _supposed_ meeting in the Council Hall which made all the Councilors to go there for attendance.

"Zaphyr, thank the ancestors your alright." said Exlo hugging his friend.

"I know. Is everyone in there?" asked Zaphyr.

"Yes, including the mole." said Exlo bitterly.

"Excellent." said Alster. They placed themselves near the door and said,

"Ready?" he asked and everyone nodded.

"Let's do this." then they went through the doors.

Every Councilor at the Council Hall stood up to see who barged into the door. Councilor Iavi's eye widened as he saw a Sangheili wearing green robes enter through the door. He recognized it as Zaphyr. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had heard that something had happened back at Ateno but he didn't get the full story, since the Spec Ops didn't updated them on the matter.

Councilor Nymo stood up and asked,

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. They ignored him and Zaphyr yelled,

"SIEZE THAT SANGHEILI!" He pointed to Iavi. Now he realized that he was in trouble. He stood up and bolted for the nearest exit but was stopped as a pair of Spec Ops soldiers blocked the way. He was cuffed by another pair and was brought down the stands.

"What is going on!?" asked Nymo.

"Well tell you what's going on, that Sangheili is the sole reason why I was kidnapped!" shouted Zaphyr.

The Councilors gasped.

"Do you have any proof on this?!" demanded Iavi.

"Yes we have." answered Gideon as he pressed the play button on his player. It immediately started playing the radio transmission that Zaphyr recorded back at Ateno. Iavi's eye widened.

*That's when he lost it. He started fighting back his captors and tried to get at us. Luckily though, Z'jo and Colde had a good grip on him and restrained him. They dragged his sorry ass out of the Council Hall and brought him to the prison where he belonged…*

"Of all the things possible…one of our own." said Councilor Nymo gloomily. Zaphyr approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Nymo looked at him then sighed.

"I guess it was all for the best." said Nymo.

"Yes it was." said Zaphyr

*After the excitement died down everyone went on to regular business. We said goodbye to the Spec Ops squad and told them to visit us sometime at our house. My father left the both of us alone since he needed to fix some things at the Council Building after all the commotion. Us on the other hand, me and Tera, got ourselves a taxi and headed to our house which wasn't that far.*

Gideon's taxi drove for a few miles and entered a neighborhood. The two exited and was faced at an elegant house, which featured a balcony and a garden at the back. Gideon approached the numeric panel and entered the key code.

"Let see now…2...1...6...1...0...7...9..." he said as he entered code. The light went green and he could hear the door unlock. The door slid open and Tera went in as Gideon carried what little luggage they had inside.

He placed it at one side, and looked around in awe. This was his first time seeing a Sangheili house before and it was different. To the right was the living room, complete with a big couch, a desk and computer, entertainment center and even a hearth. There was a staircase in front of them that went to the second floor. To their left were the dining room and a door that obviously led to the kitchen, the garage and the laundry room.

*I was actually in awe as I took in our house that day. I was even more surprised that we got it all to ourselves. Eventually I found the bedroom and placed our luggage there. After removing our armor and placing at a pile in the corner, we got a change of clothes and headed downstairs. It was getting dark now and we had our dinner. I was surprised to find the fridge stocked at that time, but I guess it was normal to leave their food like that since Sangheili food expiration was longer than human ones. After our hearty meal we both went up the bedroom and prepared to go to sleep…*

*******WARNING: LEMON UP AHEAD*******

Gideon sat down the Sangheili sized bed and lied down. He was really tired from all the activities they had done that day. He looked to his right and saw Tera laid down next him.

"Gideon I can't tell you enough how this was almost the perfect day…" said Tera staring at him.

"_Almost?_" he asked looking at her. He turned his head over to look into Tera's eyes. When he saw the look he knew that she wanted to do one last thing; the one thing that would make the day uttermost perfect.

"Tera. I...I... don't really know... how." he said partially embarrassed. Gideon inhaled until he noticed the pheromone again wafting from Tera.

Gideon sighed. The look in her eyes was undeniable. There was no option really. "I…. guess? Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not you." she chuckled "Only me a little if your 'shaft' is nice and thick; if you must know." she said slyly. Now she was talking dirty at him.

Gideon pondered for a few seconds; content to just look into Tera's pupils. All in the world seamed as though it was perfect at times such as these; her body shifted and he knew she was getting impatient.

"Ok one last thing. What if I get you pregnant?" he asked. Tera leaned closer to him.

"Gideon it would be my pleasure to bear your children." she whispered to him.

"Ok then…have at me." said Gideon finally at last.

That's when Tera pounced on him, metaphorically speaking. Tera made out with Gideon as passionately as anyone could say. Her lust for him was finally going to be subdued. All the while as they made out there hands groped around each other, slowly removing one's clothing's.

Gideon could feel his member slowly standing up to attention as they continued onwards. The pressure was building up rapidly giving an inflation feeling. At one point he felt he was going to burst. They were now fully naked when Gideon and Tera disconnected from making out. Tera smiled mischievously as she saw Gideon's member poking her abdomen, throbbing and wanting attention.

She laid down the bed and spread her legs wide open for Gideon as Gideon stood up and positioned himself. After a few adjustments he felt her heat near his member and was ready to mate with her.

"Tera you know that there will be pain if I do this, right?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she was prepared for her first time. She was fully prepared as she gave a nod. She wanted him to take her innocence. Gideon smiled at her when she met his gaze briefly, then slowly began to ease into her, stopping when he felt her barrier. He knew that if he went deeper and forced his way in then he would remove her virginity and cause her pain, and he was wondering if it was the right thing to do. He looked at Tera who replied to him,

"Take me." she said lustfully. Gideon nodded and drew himself back and pumped inside of her shattering her virgin barrier and taking her innocence. Tera could feel tears coming out of her eyes as the pain overwhelmed her but the pleasure quickly countered it. Gideon slowly gave thrust after thrust as her hollow got used to the size. As it got used to the size he slowly pumped fast to faster then to the fastest he could go.

Both were moaning and purring with pleasure as there bodies were becoming ecstatic from their love making. The bed rocked from Gideon strong thrusts that he used on Tera.

He took a firm grip on Tera and thrust harder, deeper, hoping he wasn't hurting his new mate but desperate for release. Judging by Tera's repeated use of the word "yes", his life mate liked it too, and that knowledge was the last incentive Gideon needed to do to push himself farther.

"Harder! Faster!" moaned Tera as she wanted more of what she was feeling. She could feel a pressure building up on her crotch as Gideon panted and thrust. Gideon was getting tired as he felt himself reach his climax; never had felt these feelings before since this was also _his_ first time making love to someone.

Tera was the first to reach her climax. When she did, she felt her pelvis convulsed as it released love juices from her hollow, coating Gideon's member with lube allowing it to slide faster inwards. A moan of pleasure escaped her mandibles as her body was filled with ecstasy from her climax.

Gideon felt his climax reach and he convulsed greatly. He's thrust became slower as he's member contracted releasing his seed into Tera. His eyesight blurred for a few seconds as it was intense. He could feel himself unloading after each and every shot.

After a few seconds he collapsed onto Tera, his member still in her. He's was panting as making love takes the most out of you.

Gideon stared as Tera who was staring at him. Tera leaned in close and started licking Gideon face. She gave him a light kiss and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: How was the lemon? Was it good? Was it bad? This is actually my _FIRST_ time to write a lemon and I want to know what you guys think. **

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	20. Chapter Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter, obviously, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Chapter 20 Epilogue

"When did those events happened again?" asked Alster. Gideon pondered a bit.

"I think about one year ago." answered Gideon.

"Really? Is that how long it was?" asked Paul.

"Yup, one year that changed me completely. The year that I died and was given a second life; amazing really." said Gideon.

"Amazing it truly is." said Alster going back inside.

Gideon stared outside the balcony of their house. He had just recounted the events that had happen one year ago. His death, him becoming an elite, his short adventure of becoming Spec Ops, him meeting his would be wife and life mate and how he managed to break out of prison from being captured. Yup, all of those happened in less than a year ago.

"Well…I'm going to get something to drink." said Paul.

"Ok…" replied Gideon as Paul left.

Gideon stared at the horizon out at the balcony. He looked up and saw the stars at the starry sky. The two moons, Qikost and Suban, were shining brightly as it gave light to the Azen state. He sighed as his reminiscence of his past made him feel a little bit nostalgic; especially the human memories that slowly faded away. He missed being a human from time to time but that was it. Being an elite gave him perks which he liked a lot; like being tall, strong and powerful; three things that a human will have a hard time getting.

With another sigh he went inside the house to join the others that were in there. He looked to his right and saw Alster talking to his father, Zaphyr. Paul was talking to Imca animatedly; no doubt a human topic again. Rada and Elst were talking to Tera at a corner. The whole Spec Ops squad was there except Z'jo, Colde and Rtas whom had other activities to do.

Paul was here on Sangheilios because he had decided to take a vacation here. He had just arrived a few days ago and was staying as a guest in Gideon and Tera's house. Everyone was at their house because they were having a dinner party.

Tera was chatting to Elst and Rada about the things that were happening at the _Shadow of Intent_.

"Any interesting happenings?" asked Tera.

"Not much, same old-same old." said Elst.

"Yeah, it was a lot much interesting back then." said Rada. Tera nodded. She then felt a presence behind her and she smiled. She felt two arms wrap around her and she held them in her own. She leaned her head back on the Gideon's chest. Gideon carefully wrapped his arms around her big, swollen, round belly.

Tera was pregnant

With their first two children; Ultrasound had confirmed it as fraternal twins.

"How are you feeling?" asked Gideon.

"Fine…A little kick here and there but nothing too much discomforting." answered Tera nuzzling him.

"I'm glad…" Gideon leaned down and returned it, adding a couple of light nips to her neck.

"Gideon!" scolded Tera, embarrassed. Elst and Rada giggled.

"You two look so sweet together." said Elst.

"And you're lucky to be blessed with two children." said Rada.

"I guess, we are." answered Gideon.

"Hey Gideon, are you surprised at how fast Sangheili pregnancy is?" asked Elst.

"A little, it's quite different for humans actually, nine months for them but for us its seven." answered Gideon.

"That's how fast the little bundles of joy will arrive." said Rada.

"I hope we have enough diapers." said Tera. Elst chuckled.

Gideon let go of Tera and approached Imca and Paul who were discussing some thing. Imca's eyes were transfixed on an object Paul was holding. It was cube with six different colors for each side, and was movable. It had about nine tiles per face. It was a 3x3x3 Rubik's Cube.

"How do you solve it?" asked Imca curiously.

"You have to memorize specific algorithms." answered Paul.

"They still make those?" asked Gideon.

"Nope, this one's a collector's item." answered Paul.

"Oh I see. I hate those damn things back then, I could never seem to solve them." said Gideon.

"Well tough luck for you." said Paul whist turning the cube in a specific algorithm. After the last turn it was solved.

"Solved!" said Paul.

"Amazing…" said Imca. Gideon rolled his eyes.

Everyone was having a good time in their small intimate gathering. Gideon looked around and everyone was either laughing or smiling whilst talking. He took a sip from his drink and gulped it down. He looked at Tera who was giggling while talking to Rada and Elst; no doubt talking about girl stuff.

He looked at her round belly and calculated when will be the due date. After checking he concluded that the children could be born in this week. He smiled to himself as he imagined himself as a father of two children. He never had a child when he was still a human but he still knew how to take care of one. As long as Tera helps him with it, he'll be a good father.

Tera turned around and noticed Gideon staring at her. She smiled and he smiled. Then Tera's eyes widened then she placed both her hands in her belly. Gideon immediately rushed to her and asked,

"Do you feel pain? Are you hurt?" asked Gideon worriedly.

"No…" answered Tera. The entire living room attention was suddenly turned to her.

"Gideon…my water just broke. I think its time." she added.

It took a full second for Gideon to realize what she had just said then it clicked.

"Alster, call the ambulance!" he shouted at him.

"Already on it!" said Alster grabbing the phone on the handset and dialing the number.

"Remember easy breaths." said Imca.

"No sudden movements." said Paul.

* * * * *

The following hours were tense to everyone. Zaphyr, Imca, Elst, Rada, Paul and Alster were ordered to stay outside of the delivery room and only Gideon was allowed inside with Tera. Paul could feel a small trickle of sweat passed down his forehead as he worried for his friend's child.

Zaphyr and Imca were absentmindedly tapping their hooves on the floor. Imca was looking up at the clock on the wall and looking back down again on the floor. Elst was wiping her forehead and Rada was scratching her chin.

Everyone snapped to attention when the door on the top light of the birthing room turned off. All of them went in and Paul saw an exhausted Tera holding two bundles and Gideon standing proud beside her. Gideon scratched his head and winced a little as it pained. Paul noticed this and asked.

"What happened?" asked Paul.

"He fainted." answered Tera. Gideon bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Wow... you reacted the same way as I did." said Zaphyr.

"You fainted when I was born?" asked Gideon.

"Yup and I'll never forget It." said Zaphyr.

Paul approached the babies and leaned in close. He un-wrapped the small bundle and saw a baby Sangheili with its eyes still closed.

"Its looks so cute!" he complimented.

"Yes it is. That's a boy and his name is Zenom and the other a girl, her name is Eon." said Gideon.

"How you doing Zenom, it's me Uncle Paul." said Paul tickling the Sangheili child. It cooed and yawned.

"I'm a grandfather. I feel so old." said Zaphyr. Everyone laughed.

"Well Gideon it would seem you have your work cutout for you. These two are going to be a handful." said Elst.

"Well I can always request for the Subcommander to assign you guys for babysitting duty." said Gideon playfully.

"What? Is that even allowed Alster?" asked Rada.

"I'm not sure. But I guess it would be…_could be_…" said Alster smiling at her.  
"Don't you even dare." said Elst.

"Watch your tone or I could assign it to you right now." said Alster. Everyone laughed. Imca sighed.

"Tera, are you glad you had a chance in your life to experience this?" asked Imca.

"Of course I am." said Tera nuzzling the twins.

"How 'bout you Gideon?" asked Imca.

"Of course I'm glad." answered Gideon, nuzzling Tera. "Very glad…"

**************************** THE END **********************************

* * *

**Author's Notes: *SIGH* Another story begun and finished. ****I'm partially sad that I'm ending this story since it has received wonderful feedback but everything has to come to an end. I'm happy also to say that the community (you) accepted the multi-views used throughout the story quite well, I was expecting rather, the opposite.**** Honestly guys, when I was writing/typing this the thoughts that were going into my head were 'This is going to be a simple story where only few people will notice it.' But by the rings, I was wrong. So far this story, from the story traffic, has been my most read story. In a recap, _Second Life_ was a good story for me since I received no flames throughout the length, by far, and only received encouragement. Moving onto Special Thanks.  
**

**Special Thanks:  
**

**I would like to give this section for the people who helped with this Fan Fiction and those who read it through the end:**

**1. Of course my family.**

**2. Yxme24 ~ Once again, thanks for the constant reviews and encouragement. You have been quite an invaluable friend to me.  
**

**3. To the people who found the time to read this fan fic and gives reviews as well. I thank you for your time.**

**TIMELINE:**

**This Fanfic was made on January 19 2010 and was finished on February 5 2010.**

**Please take some time to R&R.**


End file.
